Turning the page
by Rory Ace Huntzberger
Summary: The story picks up where the revival left off. Things might not always turn out the way we expect them to, but sometimes we just need to turn the page and start anew. We might be surprised of what the future has in store for us. Rogan and HEA.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first GG story in a while. I guess this has been happening to a lot of people now that the revival is out. I don't really want to get into it, but if you do want to talk about it, feel free to PM or comment. My heart is still aching….This is a ROGAN story, so bear with me. Last, but not least, if you have not seen the revival then please come back only after you've seen it, unless you do not mind spoilers.**

Chapter 1

'Another day at work. How did I even get myself into this situation?' the tall man pondered as he kept walking down the hallway.

'I never thought I would be doing this. Okay, that is a lie, but I thought that I would have more time. I don't even understand how we got here. Last year everything was perfect. My life was different, I was doing what I love most: nothing. Well, nothing and women. Can you really blame a fella?'

"Good morning Mr. Morgan!" said the dutiful employee before rushing away.

"Morning mate!"

'How the mighty has fallen. Just like everyone else, I am turning into my father. People used to love me, they used to adore me. I am adorable after all. Now, all they do is rush away in fear that I will yell at them, like my father would. This is just nuts. To even think that I have it better. Now, Huntz on the other hand…he has it bad. It is not enough that our dear Reporter Girl dumped him again, but he is still with the she devil. Argh. Okay, Odette is not that bad, but she is no Rory. Odette is just a girl like any other that has money and nothing better to do with it then spend it. Oh how I miss our dear blue eyed girl. Everything changed since she stopped coming around. Without our Rory to take care of us, I ended up here, working. What a blasphemy!'

"Hello Mr Morgan. Are you here hiding again?" asked the old, white-haired man.

"Hello George. Something like that"

"Well, don't worry. I won't say a thing."

"I know you won't. You never have." the tall dark skinned man smiling for a second.

'This is the best part of managing these hotels - hiding in the lost and found room. I have been coming in here ever since I was a kid, trying to look and see if maybe I could find a lost fortune that could get me away from this hell. How naive… However, maybe it is due to the fact that I am feeling nostalgic or just lonely without my best friends, but this is the only place where I feel even a bit happy nowadays. I knew I could not hide forever and the beautifully designed piece of paper in my pocket is a harsh reminder. I cannot believe that Odette finally convinced Huntz to set a date for the wedding. True, it's been a while since they got engaged, but I thought he would fight. Damn it! Why did he not fight for our girl? Just why?' Finn thought as he was entering the remote room at the back of the establishment.

"Argh!" a loud feminine voice could be heard screaming in surprise.

"Don't worry. I am not going to bite, unless you want me to, that is" Finn said with a smirk, looking at the beautiful woman sitting in front of him looking scared.

"Oh, I am so sorry Mr Morgan. I took my break earlier than normal as I just had to finish this book." the young woman said, looking guilty, but teary as well.

"Don't worry about it" Finn said. "If there is one thing I can forgive is someone taking a long time reading a book and ignoring the outside world".

"Do you enjoy reading Mr. Morgan?" the young woman asked with a tint of curiosity in her voice.

"No, but one of my best friends does" Finn said in a nostalgic voice.

"You truly miss this person, don't you?"

"Yes, more than one could imagine."

"I am sorry to hear that. Maybe one day you will be reunited. I mean after reading the book I did, I believe that everything is possible." said the young woman heading towards the door.

"Maybe" Finn whispered. "Also, please forgive my previous comment. It was terribly inappropriate on my behalf"

"Don't worry."

The young woman left and Finn was once again all alone with his thoughts. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that the young woman forgot the book she had been reading on a nearby table so he went to pick it up and see what had her so emotional.

The moment he picked up the book, shock became apparent on his face. Finn could not believe his eyes. Maybe there is such thing as destiny after all. On the glossy, beautiful designed cover, stood the familiar gazebo and the two big bolded words: Gilmore Girls.

 **AN: This is a Rogan I promise, just be patient. Update will be up soon. Please leave a comment to let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much to all of you for taking the time to review and/or to follow this story. You have no idea just how much this means to me. I was overwhelmed by the positive response. I know that the previous chapter had some grammar mistakes, but I tried to update those. I think that the system changed some of my words when I pasted the content. Also, please keep in mind that as much as I try, my written language will never be perfect as English is my third language.**

Chapter 2

The next morning

'Argh! What the hell happened last night? This is not normal. Everything hurt.' Finn thought, almost panicking.

'What did I do? Oh my God! Am I getting old?' Finn was close to tears right now.

'I cannot even drink anymore. That must be it. I am too old to even get drunk. It is not enough that I need to work that stupid job that is boring as hell, now I cannot even have a drink without ending up in pain. This cannot be happening to me right now. No way!' Finn kept complaining in the empty apartment. Anyone other than those who know him would have worried, but he was in fact just being his usual over dramatic self.

After a few minutes Finn was finally fully awake and started stretching his muscles while still lying on the living room couch. As he started becoming more and more aware he realised that his pain had in fact nothing to do with getting drunk, but with him falling asleep in an odd position on the couch.

'Should I feel relived?' Finn thought, while looking at the unopened bottle of expensive scotch that was sitting on the nearby table.

'Probably not. This is worse. This is definitely worse.' the tall man concluded.

'Since when do I go to bed, well scratch that, to sleep, without having at least a drink' Finn wondered, when suddenly he became aware of a hard rectangle shaped object that was stuck between the huge pillows of the couch.

'Oh shit!'

This was indeed a weird morning for the Yale alumni. The moment he realised what the stuck object was, his heart started beating a lot faster. It felt like it wanted to jump out of his chest cavity.

'Was it all real? Or was it a dream? If there is anyone truly up there, I know that I am probably not your favourite person, but please let it be real.' Finn was not panicking, the reason he reacted the way he did was due to the small glimmer of hope that seeing the book provoked. However, he really wanted it to be all real, no, he needed it to be real. Maybe that way, everything would go back to normal.

Not finding the will to open the book and check, he headed towards the kitchen counter and put the book down. After staying at the object for a few moments, Finn decided that he needed a good, strong cup of coffee. After all, coffee makes everything better as he learnt from his two favourite girls. Long ago he realised that fighting a Gilmore Girls was pointless, as Lorelai proved to him time and time again. Ever since then, he started taking every word they uttered very seriously. The two Lorelais definitely knew what they were talking about. Coffee is what one needs for courage.

'Please let it be real. I promise, I will do better in the future. I will change, well as much as can. Just let it be real.' Finn pleaded one last time, while he gathered the courage to open the book that could change everyone's life forever.

After a deep breath and a huge gulp of coffee, Finn finally opened the book on its last page to see whether he was indeed right. There it was, the paragraph that made it all worth it, that made the pain of falling asleep on the couch seem insignificant, that made his shame of needing so many tissues vanish completely, not that he would ever admit to anyone that he shed more tears than it was appropriate for anyone, let alone a man.

 _" This is it. This is the end. I am not sure when or if we will see each other again, but thank you. I hope you laughed and cried and you enjoyed the crazy life I got to experience with my best friend. Even if you haven't, I just want you to remember one thing: fight! Fight for what you want, fight for the things, but most importantly, for the people you love. My biggest regret is and forever will be the fact that I had everything one could possibly want and I let it go. I was afraid and made a huge mistake and I need to move on now, but you still have time to avoid going through the same things as I am right now. I need to move on and live the life I chose, as now there is someone else who needs me to be strong. This is no longer my story. The story of these Gilmore Girls ended the moment my mother got married. However, this does not mean it is the end for me. No, quite the contrary. My story is just about to begin. You know how the saying goes - every ending is just a new beginning. As I write this last few words for you to read, I am closing this chapter and starting a new one with the next generation of Gilmore Girls. Maybe one day you will get to read that story as well. Until then, I am off, trying to raise my Lorelai and giving it my all to become at least half the mother my mother was to my own daughter."_

TBC

 **AN: This is not the end of this story though, I would say that this is just the beginning. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I cannot wait to read your reviews. Furthermore, I hope this sort of answers the question of how long it's been since the last scene of the revival, at least in part. You will definitely find out soon though for certain. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks again for the kind reviews. You cannot imagine just how motivating they are. Also, I apologise if you find the slow burn annoying. I just want to build this into a long story, instead of having a short 10 chapter thing that feels rushed. Finn is definitely one character I loved, but I like the main ones more so do not worry. They will show up soon and stay for the remainder of the story.**

Chapter 3

The moment that Finn read those last few words again he could not believe it. He read and read them so many times that he already knew them by heart, but it was still shocking for him to see them in print. It was exactly what he hoped to see, but the rollercoaster of emotions was too much for him to handle this fine morning.

On one hand he is incredibly thrilled as this meant that everything will have to change once again and maybe it would go back to what he considers normal, however he is also angry. Why did no one bother to tell him about it? Why did Rory not call him to tell him the good news? He was perfect uncle material, much better than Colin or Robert anyway. He was the fun one. The next question that entered Finn's mind was - does Logan know? Of course he doesn't, right? He would have definitely told him and he would have dropped everything and run after Reporter Girl, no? So many questions and no alcohol. Coffee might be for courage, but alcohol was needed for thinking, at least for the eccentric Australian.

'What to do, what to do?' Finn asked himself out loud while pacing the kitchen floor.

'I need to tell Logan, right? Logan deserves to know. But there is also Rory…why? Why didn't she tell him? What to do?'

The tall man could not stop pacing.

'This is very frustrating. There aren't many choices, but which one is the right one? Rory did not tell Logan for a reason. I guess the reason is pretty much obvious, but still he deserves to know. Logan also needs to know so that things can get back to normal. However, Logan should find out straight from Rory's mouth, right? No! This is definitely not working.' Finn thought moving his arms around wildly in frustration.

'Maybe I should do a pro/con list! That always seem to work fro Rory. Oh God! What am I even thinking? I need to be way less cooler than I am for that. Sorry Reporter Girl, but that is true. Plus it never seemed to work in your case, now did it?' Finn thought while addressing an imaginary Rory.

'Ah, fuck it! I am telling Logan. This is his problem to deal with. He is the one responsible for the fact that we are all in this mess. His stupid, coward self is what led to this situation. He should have told her that he wanted to stay with her, back at the B&B in New Hampshire. Why do people never talk to each other? I know that Logan was hurt, but still, he should know how Rory is by now! Yes, I am definitely telling Logan before it is too late. I am in London after all so why not. Sorry Reporter Girl, but I have a duty as a best friend to make sure you are all happy. The consequences be damned.'

Reaching a decision was not easy, but Finn went with his gut and of course, being in the same place as Logan might have influenced his decision slightly, but so what?

'I am doing this. We will deal with the rest later.' Finn thought while finishing getting dressed and while grabbing his phone to call the number 8 on his speed dial.

"Good morning Mr. Morgan"

"Morning Sam. I need you to do something for me."

"Anything Sir." the voice on the other side of the conversation answered.

"I know that this was supposed to be your day off, but I need you to prepare the jet as Logan Huntzberger will need to fly to the states this afternoon. I am sorry for having to do this, but it is an emergency."

"No problem sir. I understand." the pilot answered, more than used to the trios antics by now. He cannot even recall how many times he had to fly the three trouble makers across the Atlantic with no previous notice.

"Thanks my man. I will make sure you get a raise"

"Don't worry sir" the pilot said before ending the conversation with a slight hint of laughter in his voice. He was already getting paid more than most private pilots out there, so he definitely had so reason to complain. This would also give him the opportunity to spend more time with his family, so win-win.

'Time to go' Finn thought as he grabbed his stuff and the precious book and went downstairs to wait fro his Uber.

#########

Somewhere else, up in the grey clouds, another man was sitting in his own private jet, waiting for the final descent to Heathrow. Anyone with half a mind would know not to approach him, considering the look on his face. While he did hear some rumours about a Gilmore Girls book, he was by no means prepared for what he found. He was incredibly lucky that his assistant managed to get his hands on the newly published book right before he boarded the plane. This issue had to be dealt with and dealt with as soon as possible. However, for the first time in his life the man was at a loss. He did not know how to proceed. As a business man he should already have a strategy in place, but this was unexpected, yet not really. He was trapped between doing what was right and going with his gut. For the first time, he was not sure what to do. For years he thought of how to approach such situation, if they were to arise, but this time is different and he knew it. The fact remained though, a decision had to be made soon as his plane was just about to land.

TBC

 **AN: I know that this story is quite different from all the others that were published at the moment, but bear with me. I don't know what made me choose his specific format, but it felt right. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless and please do not forget to let me know what you think in a review. Thanks again for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Oh my! I cannot believe we finally got to this point. I know it took me quite a bit, but I hope you enjoyed it. From now on, Finn will take a step back and allow our favourite characters to take central stage. Many thanks for the lovely reviews you have been leaving me. Like always, feel free to PM me if you want to talk. This was actually supposed to be chapter 5, but oh well, you deserved this after the long and emotional weekend you probably had.**

Chapter 4

" Hello. I am here to see Logan Huntzberger. Is he in?" asked the tall, exotic man.

"Yes, he is. However, you cannot go in unless you have an appointment and he is just about to have another meeting. You will have to come back another day."

"No can do darling. I need to see him and I see him now. Tell him that Finn Morgan is here and that this is urgent."

"I am sorry sir. I am under strict orders. No one can go in at the moment. You will just have to schedule an appointment." said the young assistant while moving to stand in front of the door in fear that the man will try to enter the room regardless. It was clear on his face that he was not messing around, but her orders were strict and she was not about to lose her job for this.

"Too bad. Move!" ordered the tall man in a menacing voice. It was out of character for him, but this was important. He did not even stop and ponder the fact that he used his father's voice to get what he wanted. Now, that would be a scary thought, but this situation trumped any personal feelings.

Out of fear, the young woman moved away form the door, accepting the fact that she will most likely lose the job. There was no way she could stop the tall man and it was pointless to even try. She would just have to find a way to explain the situation to Mr Huntzberger and hopefully he will understand and not fire her.

Finn entered the office and closed the door quietly behind him. Logan kept on working on his laptop, not paying any attention to the newcomer, thinking that it was just his assistant coming by to drop some papers on his desk. He was used to ignoring the outside world and his assistant knew exactly how he liked to operate.

In the meantime, Finn was trying to find the right words. Even though he had a relatively long ride from his hotel to Logan's office due to the infernal central London traffic, now that he found himself finally here, standing in front of Logan, he had no idea how to tell his friend the reason he came. News like this are life changing and he could not believe that he was the one who would have to break it to Logan that he was a father.

Realising that the intruder did not say anything, Logan finally lifted his head from the computer screen and saw his best friend standing in front of the office door, looking more serious than he has ever seen him before. It was quite atypical for the Australian to sit quietly, even now, after he started working for his father, Finn still retained some of his usual behaviour, especially when he was in the presence of his best friends.

"Finn, are you alright?" Logan asked, starting to get worried about the fact that Finn did not utter a single word.

Finn kept starring at Logan, trying to find the right words. He had no idea how to even start. He was not good in this sort of situations. Finn was too outgoing and irresponsible to deal with the situation and he sort of wanted to yell at Rory for making him have to do this. Rationally, he knew that he had to do something, but knowing and doing are two different things.

As soon as Finn started opening his mouth a loud sound was heard as the older Huntzberger stormed into the room and threw a copy of the Gilmore Girls book on Logan desk.

"Care to explain this Logan?" Mitchum asked his only son with a indescribable look on his face.

No one, not even Logan was able to tell what was going through his father's mind at the moment. Mitchum did not know either. He was angry, he was stressed, but most of all there was this unfamiliar feeling that he could not explain. Was it pride or maybe a tint of happiness?

The younger men looked at each other and then at the book in shock, but it was then clear to Logan that Finn knew more than he let on, but that would have to wait. Logan knew he had to say something, but he could not bring himself to open his mouth. He knew that Rory started working on a book, but he had no idea what it had to do with him and especially what it contained that had Mitchum storm inside his office in the manner he did. Whatever it was, he knew that nothing would ever be the same again.

TBC.

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that it is relatively short, but it did not feel right to have it all written down in one place. I have a flare of the dramatic myself, but if you really want, I could stop with the cliffhangers. Also, I will try to have frequent updates even during the weekdays, but I make no promises. However, I cannot update several times per day as I did until now as there seems to be an issue with the database and it does not show up properly. Don't forget to review. Until next time (hopefully tomorrow.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Aww, thank you so much for continuing to read the story. My heart fills with happiness each time I get a notification of a new review. Also, thank you so much for all the private messages. Feel free to continue sending them if you want to discuss the revival and your feelings on it.**

Chapter 5

"Care to explain this boy" Mitchum asked his son again while pointing toward the book sitting on Logan's desk, quickly loosing his patience.

"Explain what?" Logan replied utterly confused. Sure, he knew that Rory was writing a book, but he still had no idea what it had to do with him. Even if Logan was included in the book, he knew there would not be anything bad about about him in it. He knew that Rory would never do that.

"Logan…" Finn started, but quickly got interrupted by the older Huntzberger.

"So it is not yours?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" As much as the younger man refused to accept it, his level of patience was just as low as his father's. He might have matured a lot in the past 10 or so years, however when in the presence of his father, he was still that young boy that did not know better, or at least cared to control his emotions better.

Mitchum could not believe it. He son really had no idea what had him so irritated about the book and he found the entire situation interesting, in a twisty sort of way.

"The baby Logan. He is talking about the baby" Finn finally let it out in a loud voice as he could not longer handle the suspense. While Mitchum looked at the boy as if her was about to murder him, it came as surprise that Logan seemed to want to do the same.

"What baby?" Logan asked, loosing the last bit of patience he had left.

"Rory Gilmore's baby." Mitchum said in a slightly calmer voice as he started to put the pieces together and come to the shocking realisation that the Gilmore girl had indeed hid the truth from his son. While there were of course chances that the baby was fathered by another man, he was almost certain that it was not, especially considering the scene he witnessed while in London.

As soon as the words left Mitchum's mouth, Logan's face turned pale and he started hearing a loud thud in his ears. He could not believe what he was hearing. Rory was pregnant and he had no idea. Out of the sudden he started feeling sick. He was not upset about the baby or even about Rory hiding this from him as he did not even have time to ponder all the implications of the revelation. All that came to mind was all the time they lost and the guilt of him being with another when Rory was pregnant and alone on the other side of the Atlantic.

"Logan, are you alright?" Finn said once again in a serious, but concerned voice. Even Mitchum was staring to get slightly worried as he never expected his son to react in such manner.

"Logan sit down!" Mitchum finally demanded as maybe that would wake up his son from his stupor.

After a few minutes, the shock of the news started wearing off and Logan was finally able to form a sentence.

"Rory is pregnant?" Logan asked looking at the two other men in the room.

"We don't really know." Finn said while looking at Mitchum to see whether he had any more information on the topic.

"Then why…"

"You are the only one that can answer the question Logan" Mitchum said trying to be patient, even though he was still unsure of his feelings on this entire situation. One part of him was screaming at him to do something as this was going to be a huge PR nightmare, but the other, the smaller part of him, thought that maybe Logan would be the first ever Huntzberger man who got his wish after all. To Mitchum it was no secret that Logan only had feelings for Rory and that would never change as much as he tried to marry him off to someone else.

After a few minutes of silence Logan finally spoke.

"Not anymore" Logan said in a quiet and full of regret voice.

"Logan?" Finn asked quietly.

"Even if she was indeed pregnant, she probably gave birth by now or is just about to do so." Logan explained getting more and more upset about the fact that he was not there when she needed him.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go before I change my mind!" Mitchum boomed.

"I have the jet ready, all you need to do is get yourself to the airport" Finn quickly pipped in.

"No." Logan said in the end.

"What do you mean no?" Mitchum asked waiting for an explanation. This day was indeed getting stranger by the second, Finn thought, preparing himself to jump Logan if he delayed his response.

TBC

 **AN: Sorry, I am being mean -" I am pure evil and cannot help myself" (Klaus Mikaelson) Seriously, I did not intend to end this chapter here, but as usual this is what my gut told me. However, I promise to continue this in the next chapter and not jump to Rory as I wanted to do initially. I know that a slow burn can be annoying at times, especially now after you've all seen the revival, but hopefully this will be more rewarding. I do not intend to make this as just a short story to help me and you get over the ending, but as something that truly explains what and how ROGAN can finally get their HEA in a (hopefully) realistic manner. Do let me know what you think in a review! Hope to be able to update really soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I know that many of you asked me when I usually update. Sadly, I cannot give you a firm answer as that depends on my schedule which is incredibly hectic at the moment. I do try to update often (hopefully it will be 4-5 times per week), especially until Christmas. Also, I have to be careful as it seems that the system does not properly notify everyone that I updated unless I post a new chapter after at least 24 hours. This will mean that one of these days it will be around 36 hours between updates as my "deadline" keeps moving forward and it is getting too late for my time zone. That being said, thank you so much for all the reviews. I am so glad that you are enjoying the story so far. I hope to see you around as I have quite a lot of things planned for this story.**

Chapter 6

"What do you mean no?" Finn asked again as he was getting more and more agitated. In the meantime, Mitchum was watching the entire situation with interest as this was definitely the last thing he was expecting to hear come out of his son's mouth. The Logan he knew would have run at the first chance he got, especially when it involved the young Gilmore girl.

"You heard me." Logan tried to explain calmly to both his friend and his father, while keeping Finn in sight as he knew that his Australian friend was quite a passionate man, and he was also incredibly protective where his "adoptive" sister was concerned.

Mitchum finally decided to intervene as this conversation was going no where and it was costing him money.

"I will handle everything here in London, Logan. Go be with Rory and your daughter. Go, before I change my mind." Mitchum said in a toneless voice, as he did not want to give anything away. Besides, he was not sure why he was even allowing Logan to walk away nor what he truly felt in regards to the situation.

"With all due respect towards both of you, my answer is final. I appreciate you making this huge effort dad and thank you Finn for getting everything ready, but first I have a few things to do here in London. This whole situation is my fault. I let myself be pushed around when I should have fought harder. I should have never allowed you to push me to enter this arranged marriage and I should have definitely done something about it when Rory came back around. I did not fight for her and she was definitely worth it. I need to do this on my own and not let you two bail me out. Not this time. This is my responsibility and my mess to clean up." Logan said in the end, not even realising that he called Mitchum dad for the first time in over half a decade, but the fact did not go unnoticed by the older Huntzberger man. Logan was truly surprised and appreciative of his father's gesture. He never thought that Mitchum would be willing to do something like this for him.

"As you wish Logan" Mitchum said with a hint of admiration for his only son. For the first time, Mitchum saw his son for the man he truly was. Logan was everything Mitchum was never going to be, Logan had the courage to fight for what he wanted, but also assume responsibility for his actions. It was a quality that Mitchum lacked and as much as he wanted to blame it on his own father, it was clear that it had nothing to do with whatever Elias had done; Logan was the living proof. When his wife passed away when Mitchum was just a child, Elias Huntzberger turned into a cold man and he never allowed another woman penetrate the walls he built around his heart the moment he lost the love of his life. Maybe the chain of misery that seemed to follow the Huntzberger men was finally broken. However, this did not mean that everything would be alright now. Mitchum was definitely not going to turn into a softie overnight or ever. He knew what kind of man he was and had no plans to change, but he could make an exception just this one time. Afterwards, everything would stay the same.

Finn, on the other hand, had trouble accepting his friend's answer. Part of him was glad that Logan was finally taking responsibility for his actions and it definitely made him feel better the fact that Logan clearly knew that his actions are what landed him in this situation, but he could not help and worry about Rory. The young blue eyed brunette wormed her way into Finn's heart the moment she stood by his side and helped him get better after a long night of drinking a combination of cocktails that almost landed him in the hospital. Ever since, he started considering her to be one of his best friends.

"Fine." Finn was with an oomph as he was clearly upset by the situation, even though he understood where his friend was coming from.

"Tell your pilot to be ready in the morning, Finn. That should give me enough time to settle everything that I have left to do, here in London. After this, I am not coming back ever, at least not without Rory." Logan said in a non negotiable tone while looking mostly as his father.

"Okay, but let me be clear Logan. Even though I am allowing you to do this, you still have a responsibility towards this family and you will not walk away. Is that clear?" Mitchum said in a stern voice.

"Crystal, sir. Now if you two gentleman excuse me, I believe I have a few things to deal with." Logan said, while picking the few things he cared about from his office. Afterwards the blond man, left his office for the last time, without looking back or feeling a tint of regret. He knew that he was walking towards something better.

As soon as Logan left, Finn turned to look at the older Huntzberger man, quickly said his goodbyes and then bailed. There was no way in hell he was going spend more time with the devil than was necessary. Mitchum might have acted in a very strange manner on this particular day, but Finn was not one to risk it when it came to the other man. One could never know what would happen if they sat too close to the man for a prolonged period of time nor did he have any interest to find out. He loved his soul the way it was.

TBC

 **AN: This was a very interesting chapter for me to write. I believe this is a good point to end it. Next time, we will see Logan finally deal with his complications, unless you want to meet baby Lorelai? Do let me know your thoughts in a review. Hope you enjoyed it. See you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you again for all the kind reviews. As for the baby, it was mentioned in the second chapter that it is a girl so I cannot change it at this moment. It is a bit cliche, I know. Also, I do hate the parallels that they were trying to make in the show, while we are prone to repeat some of our parents mistakes, I do believe we can choose to live a different life and not make all the same life choices. Plus, can you image what would happen if the baby were actually a boy, a Huntzberger heir? Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review**

Chapter 7

As Logan was stuck in the heavy traffic that was typical for midday London, he felt a huge amount of relief. He should be worried about how he was going to break the news to Odette, he knew that, but part of him could not do it. He knew that Odette was an innocent in all of this and he felt bad about hurting her, truly, but his happiness was greater. He was letting go of a good friend, but his true family - Rory and now the daughter he had yet to meet - was more important. Logan was still running on the adrenaline and he was quite worried about what was going to happen once he crashed, but for now he had to stay focused on the task at hand. The only thing that mattered now was getting on that plane and leaving his life in London behind him.

"Excuse me, how much longer do you think it will be?" Logan impatiently asked the uber driver.

"It seems that the traffic is worse than usual, but we should get there soon. Do you mind if I use this other app? It might suggest a better route, the uber app does not always give me the best route as it does not account for the traffic." said the driver is a foreign accent.

"Take whatever route you want." Logan did not even bother fighting with the driver. He seemed like a nice enough man and he probably needed money to support his family in the expensive city that is London. The shortest route from his office to his place in Knightsbridge was definitely the one he was on at the moment, but maybe there were other smaller streets that would take them to their destination faster even though the mileage was longer. At this point, it didn't really matter.

'I should take taken the damn tube' Logan thought, smiling a bit about the fact that he used a British word. Rory would have made fun of him for this. Instead of getting annoyed, Logan decided to make the best use of this time and contacted his old driver, Frank, in spite of the late hour that was in the states. Frank immediately replied; after all he was paid to be available 24/7.

By the time Logan finished making the arrangements he finally reached his destination.

"Is it okay if I stop here, sir?"

"Yes, thank you." Without further ado, Logan exited the car and when straight to the door of the building. He knew that this was not going to be easy, but it had to be done and it was long overdue.

Compared to Finn, Logan did not need to catch his breath or overthink his words. He imagined himself in this situation time and time again over the past couple of years. He dreamed of this each time Rory called him to let him know that she would be coming to London. The only difference was, that until now, he never had the courage to actually go through with it. However, this time was different. Now, he had his two Gilmore girls waiting at home and no matter what will happen with Rory, he still had a daughter to meet.

"Oh! Hello darling. I was not expecting you home so soon." said Odette in her strong Parisian accent.

"Hi. Yeah, it was quite unexpected." Logan said. Suddenly, starting this conversation did not seem to be as easy as in his head. How do you tell a woman who had her wedding invitations ready that she will have to cancel all of her plans. It did not matter whether she loved him or not, she was clearly invested in the process.

"That is nice. Maybe we can finally go on that date at the new restaurant in Covent Garden that we keep postponing." said Odette without really looking at her fiancé as she was already busy trying to decide what to wear to dinner.

"Please take a seat" Logan said, stopping Odette's train of thoughts. Plus, there was no way in hell he was ever going to take Odette to the restaurant she mentioned. That was a place that screamed Rory and the only person he would ever take there was her.

"Something the matter?" asked Odette, finally realising the seriousness of the situation.

"I am sorry Odette." Logan said in a quiet, yet firm voice and that was the moment Odette knew that it was all over.

For a few moments, they sat there on the living room sofa in complete silence, until Odette finally got to terms with what his words meant.

"Took you long enough" the young woman said, taking Logan by surprise.

"Pardon?"

"I was wondering when you would finally have enough courage to go after her."

Logan wanted to deny it, but he knew there was no point in even trying. He wanted to spare Odette's feelings, but it was better that she knew the truth. She deserved it after all. She had been patient all these years and kept their mothers in check. She even allowed him so much time to keep postponing the date setting and the location booking.

"I wasn't really given a choice anymore." Logan finally said.

"What do you mean?" Odette asked truly curious as that was not what he expected to hear.

"Apparently she was pregnant and she never told me. I do not even know whether my daughter is born or not."

"Oh" said the newly single woman not being able to find a better reply. It was better if she stopped the conversation here as she truly did not want to discuss the topic further with Logan. It had to be hard to find out that you have a daughter you never knew existed, but it would also be hard for her to listen to all the rumours and to call everyone and let them know that the wedding to the Huntzberger heir was off. She might have not loved him, but she cared about Logan and marrying into his family was something that would have ensured that she had the life she enjoyed living until the day she died.

"Yes, oh. Anyway, I am truly sorry Odette. I know that we both knew what were getting into when we agreed to this merger, however, I need to do this. Even if it is not for her, I need to do this for my daughter. That innocent baby deserves the father that you and I never had growing up."

"I know." Odette said with a sigh. "I will make sure to pack everything and have it delivered to my flat in Paris by the end of the week." said the woman getting up to make the appropriate arrangements.

"You do not need to do that. I am the one leaving, you can stay as long as you want or as long as you need."

"Thank you. Okay then, I will leave you pack as I am assuming you are leaving straight away. It was..uhmm..nice. It was. Goodbye Logan." said Odette with a small smile, leaving the flat with her dignity intact. One day she will probably start crying, but for now she had to find herself another heir and what better place to do it than the buzzing posh area they lived in.

"Goodbye." Logan said starring at the empty space in the door. This definitely went better than he could have ever imagined. Odette surprised him today, even though they never discussed Rory, it seemed that she had enough self awareness that she knew. It was now clear that Odette was really not just another socialite. However, he still could not be sorry about the fact that they had to terminate their agreement. Nice or not, she was not Rory.

 **AN: And it is finally here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am looking forward to reading your thoughts. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you so much for reading my story and leaving me so many kind reviews. It means a lot to me. I was not sure whether I would be able to finish this chapter on time due to school commitments, but mostly due to the fact that I rewatched the goodbye scene and I felt like crying all over again. Luckily, I found Matt's interview with Larry Flick soon after and knowing that Matt wanted to make it seem like Logan was just waiting for Rory to stop him from leaving made me feel a bit letter. Of course, there was also that comment from Larry about ROGAN never being truly over which is a sentiment I agree with.**

Chapter 8

'This is it' thought Logan as he took one last look around the flat he lived in for so many years. It was a truly nice place, situated right in the heart of Knightsbridge, the most luxurious area of London, but it was no home. The only time Logan felt at home living in the flat was when Rory was there with him. While Logan could not deny that he did have many beautiful memories, they were nothing compared to what was still to come. He was sure of it. Saying goodbye to the place was not that difficult, considering where he was headed. A place was just a place.

After making sure that he had everything he needed, Logan quickly headed towards the Knightsbridge tube station, which luckily was really close by. He considered getting a taxi or an uber, but he decided against it, considering how long it took him to get to the flat in the first place. The chances of the traffic situation improving were slim. Now, Logan was in a hurry to get home as he finally took care of everything and the Piccadilly line was going to take him straight to the Heathrow terminals. The sooner he got to the airport, the sooner he would get home.

'This is probably the only think I will miss' thought London looking around, while waiting for his train to arrive. The transport system in London is one of a kind. True, there might be a metro in New York as well, but it does not compare to the London one. Plus, all of those buses! Knowing that he will probably have to commute to New York quite often if he lived in the states, made Longan feel just a tiny bit sorry that he had to leave London behind. Maybe one day he would be back, but he would definitely not return without his girls.

Once he boarded the tube carriage, Logan felt a sense of relief. It was really happening, he was going to go home. Luckily, there were no delays so he managed to get to the airport right at the exact time he told Finn's pilot he would get there. Passing through security was also a breeze. Having the last name Huntzberger surely does help from time to time. In short, everything ran smoothy which in his book was a clear sign that he was on the right path, that this was exactly what he was supposed to be doing. Even the London skies decided to smile at him for once so there was no problem at take off. Soon, Logan would be home and in close proximity to his baby - whether she was born or not. Even though he knew that he would be getting to Start Hollow rather late, he did not care. At this point, he was willing to sleep on the front porch of the Gilmore's house if he had to, as long as he could be close to his family. The dry cleaner might complain, but he could not care less about the expensive clothing he was wearing. Clothing was replaceable, time was not.

As suspected, the moment the place took off, the reality of the situation come crashing down on Logan's shoulders. He was going to be a father! He was going to have to be a person that little girl could depend on and who she would look up to. The thought was incredibly scary. There was nothing about him that would indicate he was going to be a good father. Sure, he loved his nephews and his niece and they got along just fine, but he only spent a few hours with them once or twice per year since they were born. Suddenly, Logan felt like he was going to have a panic attack. He couldn't be a father. He was not ready. He did not have nine months to come to terms with the idea that another person will depend on him. Furthermore, he had no idea how to be a dad, it is not like he ever had any good examples. However, he knew one thing, he was never going to be like Mitchum. If he ever became anything like his own father, he would allow both Rory and Lorelai to skin him alive.

The thought of having a baby with Rory was what calmed him down in the end. With Rory as a mother, the baby could not become anything less than exceptional, of that he was sure. Also, Logan was incredibly grateful that this happened with Rory and not someone else. He could not imagine having a baby with anyone else, not even Odette. He knew that it was his responsibility to produce an heir, but at one point Logan even considered having surgery to make sure that never happened. It was a drastic decision, but he could not deny that at some point it crossed his mind. Truth be told, Logan dreamt of having a baby, especially a daughter with Rory ever since he first proposed to her. He might have been young at the moment, but that was what determined him to pop the question in the first place. When we was only 25, Logan knew that Rory would be the only one he wanted as the mother of his children.

While thinking about Rory usually made Logan smile, this time was an exception. Thinking so much about her in the confined space of the aircraft and without having anything else better to do, Logan started wondering why. He could not believe that Rory did not even have the courtesy to call him and let him know that she was pregnant. For one second, Logan even considered that Rory might have had the child with someone else, but he quickly dismissed the notion. It was just something he could bear to think about. However, he also knew that it would not matter. He would be there for Rory regardless, as he knew he could never let her go again. He was finally free to do whatever he wanted with his life and he would raise that girl as his, but something deep inside told him that she was his. The timing made sense, even if Rory's decision not to tell him did not. He felt a small amount of anger just thinking about it. He missed so many moments, so many doctor appointments and that made him both angry and sad. It was a feeling that Logan did not like, especially in relation to Rory. It was not something he ever felt towards her in all the time he had known her. Did she really think that he would abandon her?

This pattern continued until the plane finally reached its final position. For the entire duration of the flight, Longan did not close his eyes as the thoughts that were running through his head did not let him. He tried to find a rational explanation as to why he was not told about the baby, but he couldn't really come with one. Until he landed on the small airport in Hartford, Logan did nothing but think of where him and Rory stood. He knew that he wanted her back and he wanted them to become a family, but having so much time to think made him wonder whether the anger will ever go away and how that will affect their relationship going forward. When he heard about the baby from Mitchum, Logan could only think about the fact that he might have a second chance at happiness and that this baby was a godsend, but now he was not sure that everything would be just as easy as he first imagined it to be. He knew that he would love the baby, as just the thought of her made him smile, but his situation with Rory was going to be a bit more complicated. However, deep in his heart Logan knew that no matter what Rory did and would do, he was going to love her forever. With that final thought, Logan grabbed his carry on and exited the plane, just to see that Frank was already waiting for him to take him home.

TBC

 **AN: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. This was definitely the most difficult one to write so far. I am sorry for publishing it so late, I just could not find the words to describe everything that was going through Logan's mind at that moment. I hope I managed to convey what was passing through my mind. Really curious to read your reviews on this, and do let me know what you liked and what you did not like. Next time - Rory and the baby.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here I go again, writing this bit. I am so glad that at least the chapter did not get lost. My laptop did a really weird thing and rebooted for no apparent reason. It never happened before. I hope you will enjoy this chapter, even though it might not be what you expected. Thanks again for taking the time to read thus far and for reviewing. I really appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you think. Your reviews are truly motivating. Feel free to leave me criticism as well; I want to learn how I can improve this story. Also, as always, if you want to discuss your feelings on the revival, feel free to PM me.**

Chapter 9

The front of the old, yet charming front of the Gilmore girls house was beautifully illuminated by the headlights of the car that just stopped in the driveway.

"Are you ready?" asked the older woman, smiling at her daughter.

"As ready as I will ever be." replied the younger brunette. "Let's meet your new home, young Lorelai" she then said to the small pink bundle she was holding.

Rory learnt about her pregnancy many moons ago, but even now that she had her daughter in her arms, she could not believe she was a mother. When the first symptoms manifested themselves, she could not believe it. It was a normal Monday morning and she had just gotten out of bed. It seemed a day like any other, but it was not. Instead of her usual coffee, the young brunette reached inside the fridge and grabbed an apple. The moment she realised that she stole one of Luke's apples and that she actually took a bite from it, it hit her. She started panicking so she quickly got dressed and drove off to Hartford and got a pregnancy test. However, that was many months ago, some would say, a lifetime ago, considering how many things have happened in the time that passed since then.

"What are you doing outside?" Luke came out of the house to greet the now three Gilmore girls and to grab the bags from the car. He really wanted to stop for a second and say hello to the newest addition to the family, but now was not the time.

"We'll be inside in just a moment" Lorelai replied, realising that Luke was on edge about something. She did not want to alarm her still overly emotional daughter so she tried not to make any sudden moves.

"Let's go." said Rory without even looking up. She was too absorbed in her own thoughts and memories of the day she realised she was pregnant.

The two Gilmore girls headed inside the house soon after, with Lorelai getting more and more worried by the minute. The last few months had been incredibly difficult for the entire Gilmore-Danes clan and she did not think that she could handle any news at the moment. Lorelai wanted to simply enjoy being a grandmother, at least for a few moments, without having to worry about anything else other than how to corrupt the new baby so that she would not become a party popper like her mama.

"Go lay down, kiddo. I will be right there" Lorelai said looking at her daughter and new granddaughter.

"I will." Rory replied and headed towards her newly redecorated bedroom.

After Rory left, Lorelai turned to her husband. Wow, it still sounded so weird to call him that. They might have been married for a few months already, but the word husband never got old.

"Okay, what is going on?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"What do you mean?" Luke said, trying to pretend that everything was fine, not wanting to stress his wife out at the moment. He knew that Lorelai already had too many things to deal with and he did not want to add any on top of those.

"Luke, I know that something is wrong. Please tell me what it is before I start panicking. You know that you can tell me anything."

"Okay. Promise me you will stay calm." Luke said, while dragging Lorelai to their bedroom.

"This was brought in by the postman yesterday afternoon, while you were at the hospital with Rory and Lorelai." Luke said while pointing at a box that was sitting on the dresser in their bedroom.

"What is that?" Lorelai asked quite curious about the contents of the box.

"Take a look." And there they were - several copies of the book Rory had spent the last months writing.

"Oh my!"

"Yes, indeed" said Luke.

"What are we going to do now?" Lorelai asked, while trying to remain calm and rational about the situation.

"Nothing. We are going to keep them here for now. You still have her phone, right?" Luke asked his wife.

"Yes. Rory decided that she wanted to be alone and undisturbed so she gave me her phone once we left the hospital."

"Good" said Luke, while trying to think of a good solution to the problem they were dealing with.

"What do you mean good? There is nothing good about this? She does not need the extra stress! She just had a baby and now this…after the months she had, she deserves a bit of happiness." Lorelai said, upset with the situation.

"We can keep the books in here for now, until we find a way to tell her. Furthermore, you will keep her phone until she asks for it. In this way, even if her publisher calls, she won't be able to answer it and realise that the book is already in stores. Also, don't worry. I talked to both Emily and Lane while you were away and asked them not to mention anything."

"She will find out anyway!"

"Yes, she will, but for now, we can let her enjoy the baby for a few days."

"Oh Rory!" Lorelai said, while thinking about her daughter that was playing with her own daughter downstairs. "You know what this means, right?"

"Yes, of course I do. Don't worry though, we will deal with it once it happens. You know that he was bound to find out one day."

"Of course I do, but I never thought that it would happen like this. The book was supposed to be out at the beginning of next month, which should have given Rory plenty of time to call him and let him know herself that he has a daughter."

"He will understand." Luke finally said trying to ignore his own feelings about the entire situation. Both Gilmore women knew that he was not really happy with the decision not to tell the father. Having himself been in the same situation many years ago, he felt sorry for the guy, even though he still wanted to kill him for getting his Rory pregnant. However, no matter how he felt about the entire thing, he was still team Rory as he loved her like she was his own daughter.

"No, he won't. He is not mature enough to understand this. He will try to take her away from us and he actually can." Lorelai said getting slightly hysteric.

"We will deal with this together. Everything will be fine." Luke said while getting closer to Lorelai and hugged her. He knew that his wife was incredibly worried about the baby's father showing up out of the blue, but personally, Luke believed that the boy would never dare to take his granddaughter away from her mother.

"I hope so." Lorelai said once calming down. "I truly hope so."

"Let's go downstairs and see how Rory is doing."

"Let's." Lorelai said grabbing her husband's hand as they headed towards Rory's childhood bedroom. Once they reached her door, they both realised that the young Gilmore had fallen asleep on her new, larger bed, with the baby sleeping right next to her. Not wanting to disturb any of them as they needed all the sleep they could get, Lorelai closed the door with a final thought running through her mind. No matter what, Lorelai knew that she would do everything in her power to protect the two most precious gifts she has ever been given. That was a promise that she would keep forever. As long as they were all together, everything would be fine. It was written in the stars after all.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I know that you probably wanted Logan to show up, but so far we have explored some of the things he's done and now it is Rory's turn. Please be patient, as we are slowly getting there. Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you again for reading and for leaving a review. It means a lot to me! I am glad that you enjoyed the first chapter about Rory and Lorelai, even though it might have not been what you expected and despite the fact that you do not agree with Rory's decision. I am trying to keep the story as realistic as possible and personally I do not agree with Rory's decision either, but it will be explained in future chapters.**

Chapter 10

After returning from the hospital with the new baby, Rory went inside her bedroom and put the baby down in the expensive DockATot. She still could not believe she let herself be convinced to buy the thing, but it was the latest fashion for babies and other mothers on Instagram seemed to think it is the best thing since powered milk. Furthermore, Lorelai insisted, so after that there was no way little Lorelai would not have one.

"It is just you and me now, little Lorelai." Rory said to her daughter, while lying down on the bed next to the DockATot holding the baby.

"We definitely need to find you a nickname. This will get confusing fast. If only your daddy were here with us. He would help me decide what to call you." Rory said with a sad smile thinking about the baby's father.

"Let me tell you something though. No matter what happens, I will be here for you. I was so scared and so lost, but you are what my life had been missing. I keep running and running from all the good things in my life, but now that I have you, there is no other place I would rather be. You ground me"

"I have to admit though, that when I first found out about you, I was terrified."

 _Several months ago_

"Mom"

"Yeah" Lorelai turned to look at her daughter

"I'm pregnant!" In that moment it felt like the entire world stopped. Lorelai was shocked, but Rory was terrified of her mother's reaction. Rory knew that all her mother did since she gave birth to her was try to ensure that she would not have the same fate and now she went and got herself in this predicament.

"What?" Lorelai asked again as she could not believe what she had just heard.

"I am pregnant." Rory said with even more tears in her eyes. Lorelai was in shock, she did not know how to react or what to do. Her first instinct was to start yelling at Rory, but she knew that she had to control herself. Lorelai promised herself long time ago that she would do the opposite of what her own mother had done years ago if this were to happen.

"It is going to be alright" Lorelai said finally.

"How?" Rory asked her mother, looking for some encouragement.

"I don't know yet, but we will deal with it."

"Deal with it? You don't mean…"

"Of course not!" Lorelai immediately reacted. "Unless you want to?" Lorelai then asked with caution.

"No." Rory said in a slightly calmer, but determined tone. If there was one thing she knew for sure was that she would keep the baby. While Rory was all for women being allowed to do whatever they wanted, she knew for sure that abortion was not something she could even consider. This was her baby, it was part of her, but it was also all she had left from him. It was simply not a choice for her, not now.

"Good. We will find a solution. We will find a way to raise this baby and make sure it has everything it could ever wish for." Lorelai said with more conviction. This was definitely not the way she wanted to become a grandmother, but inside Rory was her first grandchild and she would do anything to protect it.

"Thank you!" Rory said quietly. "Do you hate me?" Rory then asked her mother, slightly afraid of her answer.

"No, of course not. Don't you know by now? There is nothing you could ever do that would make me hate you. You are my baby and there is nothing I would not do for you."

"Thank you!" Rory said crying and then jumped to hug her mother. She truly needed a hug at that moment. There was no way she could do this without Lorelai's help; she needed her mother.

A few minutes later, Lorelai asked the one question that remained unanswered.

"Rory?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you tell the father?"

"No."

"Are you planning to tell him?"

"I haven't decided. He has the right to know, but I am just not sure whether I can." Rory finally said. She really wanted to tell the father, but she was afraid of how he would react and what would happen afterwards. She did not want her baby to have a father like hers, one that was in and out of the picture when it suited him.

"He does." Lorelai was dying to find out who the father was, but she did not want to upset her daughter further. She had her suspicions, but she could not afford to anger Rory as she was already overly emotional.

"It's Logan's by the way."

"Oh?"

"The baby's father is Logan."

"Huntzberger?"

"How many Logans do you know?"

"Well,…"

"Okay, how many Logans do you know that I slept with?"

"I was just teasing you. I know that you would have not slept with another Logan. That would have been creepy."

"Mum!"

"What? Just saying"

"Thank you again."

 _Present time_

"I was afraid, but the moment I told your grandma about you and especially the moment she asked me what were my plans, I knew. There was no way I would let you go. I had no job, no money and no idea what to do with a baby, but I knew I loved you even then. I still have no idea what to do with you, but we will find out together. You will help mummy, right?" Rory asked baby Lorelai and then kissed her small, little pink nose.

As she laid there, next to her daughter on her queen sized bed, Rory could not help but wonder, how it would be like if Logan were there. With that final thought, Rory feel asleep, entering the beautiful word of dreams, where everything is possible.

TBC

 **AN: This is just the beginning. Here you should have found out a few more things about Rory and her decision, but the rest will be explained in more detail in future chapters.**

 **Some you asked me about the baby and about how Mitchum and Finn knew that she was Logan's. It was not specified anywhere (on purpose), but they did not actually know. Finn knew that Rory was involved with Logan again so he assumed. He knows about how strong their connection is and he cannot even fathom the idea of Rory having a baby with someone else. Mitchum on the other hand, did not know per se, but he also assumed, considering that he was not fooled by the whole 'seeing a friend for lunch' thing he witnessed while Rory was in London. Furthermore, he wanted to make sure he had all the facts before the news hit the papers so that he could do damage control if needed.**

 **Do let me know what you think and hope you enjoyed! Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you so much for the continuous support. I really do not think I would be here right now without all of you. This story has received over 40,000 views so far and that is so amazing. I still find it hard to believe. Also, my apologies for the lack of updates - I have been at school every day this week till 10PM…Also, I will try to reply to all of your reviews this upcoming weekend. Sorry about this!**

Chapter 11

"Good morning, kiddo. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" asked Rory still rubbing her eyes from lack of sleep. The baby, even though she is a little angel, kept her up most of the night. She would not exchange it for anything in the world, but she hated being sleep deprived.

"Your first cup of coffee, of course!" Lorelai said as a matter of fact.

"Uhmm no. I am not touching that."

"Oh my! What have you done? Please don't me tell that you are pregnant again." Lorelai exclaimed in joke.

"Of course not. Don't be silly."

"Then why not? Who are you and what have you done with my daughter."

"Mum!"

"Well, give mummy an explanation. I raised you to know better than to ever refuse a cup filled with the elixir from the Gods."

"Yes, you did, which is why I am not touching it. One cup won't be enough after all this time and I cannot have more, I should not have more as long as I am breastfeeding. You know that!"

"Well, here you are safe and sound…"

"Yes, here I am. After everything that we've been through, I…no. Please, do not insist. We did not get this far for nothing."

"Okay" Lorelai knew when it was time to drop the subject. She did not want to stress Rory out or worry her with something silly. This pregnancy had been incredibly difficult on her daughter and she needed time to recover.

"Now, tell mummy how was the first night with baby?"

"You did not hear?"

"Hear what?" Lorelai asked with a tint of a smile.

"You don't really want me to believe that you did not hear a sound. The walls of this house are incredibly thin and that one has an impressive set of lungs on her." Rory said with a smile as he though of her new born daughter. No mater how tired she was, the baby always managed to make her smile. She was simply so precious. The perfect combination between Rory and Logan - her big blue eyes and his blonde hair, just like Emily always imagined their babies would look like.

"Okay, you got me. However, it seems that you managed perfectly well on your own. You do not need mummy to hold your hand."

"Yeah, we did. We make a great team, Lorelai and I." Rory said and the other Lorelai smiled fondly at her only daughter. That was how it is supposed to be - mother and daughter against the world.

"So then, are you still okay with me and Luke leaving you two alone for a few nights?" asked Lorelai

"Yes. I know that you will be only half an hour away in case we need anything. I cannot say that I am not scared that I will do something wrong, but I need to learn how to take care of her on my own, before we move out of here."

"Are you sure? we can stay for a couple more days and then take our small trip."

"I am sure." Rory said with a determined tone. She had to do this, she had to prove herself that she could be a parent to that little baby. Maybe she would even find the courage to finally call Logan, while she still had time.

"Are you really, really sure?"

"Mum! What is with all the questions? Are you perhaps the one who does not want to leave the pink bundle behind?"

"Me! Of course not! That is your kid. My job is done. Mama is going to have some fun now. Pink bundle?"

"Well, I have yet to find a suitable nickname for her."

"How about…"

"No! I have to come up with it on my own. You are not allowed to give me any more ideas." Rory said interrupting the older Gilmore girl.

"If you are sure, I do have some pretty good suggestions…."

"I am sure, now go pack! Luke won't have enough patience to wait for you and then you will call complaining that you forgot your favourite T-shirt."

"Yada, yada, yada."

"You are impossible."

"Just you wait till the day your daughter will say that to you." with that Lorelai left the room and left Rory alone to her thoughts one more time.

 _A few hours later_

"Hun, we are going to go now. This is your chance! Tell mummy you changed your mind"

"Mum, no. We need to do this, I need to see that I am able to do this on my own. What will happen when we will move from here? This is not going to be easy, but I need to get over this paralysing fear that something bad will happen."

"Oh, Ror. I know nothing will happen. Everything is fine now, you are fine now and the baby is healthy."

"I know, but…"

"I get it kiddo."

"Rory, don't worry. We will come right back if you need us." Luke assured the younger Gilmore girl.

"Okay. Have fun you two. You never really had the chance to go away after your wedding because of me and Lorelai."

"Still Lorelai, kiddo?"

"Yeah" Rory said slightly frustrated with her inability to find her own daughter a suitable nickname.

"Whenever you are ready…"

"Mom, not again!"

"Lorelai, leave the poor girl alone." Luke said and the two Gilmore women looked at each other. They could not decide whether to laugh or be afraid. Luke sounded terribly similar to Emily.

"See you later guys" Rory said as the two grown-ups left the house to go on their mini vacation. It was quite sudden and soon after Rory had given birth, but this was what Rory needed now.

"Now, it is just you and me baby. I truly hope this will be alright."

 **AN: This is short and probably not what you expected. It is more like a filler chapter, I know, but it takes the story where I need it to go. Next chapter will be worth it, I promise! Until next time! Don't forget to let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks so much for the support! I am glad that you enjoyed the last two chapters even though I somehow changed the style and they are not 100% realistic. As much as I wanted to keep them realistic, some things might not seem so due to the fact that I needed to get the story to a certain point. I will try to maintain a high level of realism though as that was my intention when I started the story. Hope you will enjoy this new chapter.**

Chapter 12

Soon after Lorelai and Luke left, Rory took baby Lorelai and put her down in her DockATot on the living room couch and sat down next to her. Rory was still in awe of her new born. She grew so much in the last few days; she was finally the size she should have been at birth and that made Rory feel a bit more calm about being left alone.

Being left alone so soon after giving birth was not ideal and in a way she did want to keep Lorelai around, however Rory felt like she needed to do this for herself. She had to learn how to deal with the baby by herself as that was how it was going to be from now on. It was time for her to grow up and not depend on Lorelai as much. It took her this long to realise that it was time to become her own person and no longer Iive by her mother's rules. While Rory loved Lorelai more than anyone else on Earth, now she had to put her happiness and that of her daughter first. Her mother was finally in a good place with Luke; the two started a new life together and she could not keep imposing on the still newlyweds. Rory sacrificed her own happiness once because she grew up afraid of loving someone completely, but now that had to change. While Rory appreciated all the things her mother had done for her, it was time to turn the page and start a new story. She could not allow her daughter to become like the two Lorelais before her. It was not right. As a result, the moment she gave birth, Rory promised herself that she would never parade a bunch on strange men in front of her daughter. She might have lost the love of her life, but one day she would move on and until she was sure that she found someone with whom she would consider living the rest of her life with they would not get to meet her daughter. Furthermore, Rory knew that she would allow her daughter to make her own mistakes and she would try to stay out of it. It might be for the best.

"What should we do today?" Rory asked her baby, even though she knew that she would be unable to answer. However, it seemed that Lorelai did have an idea of what she wanted as she immediately started crying.

"Shh, shhh" Rory said while picking the baby up.

"You must be hungry! It is time for you to eat after all." Rory said and put the baby down on her very stylish DockATot so that she could open the front of her top and liberate the source of food. She decided to breastfeed as that would give the baby the most nutrients she needed to grow up healthy and also due to the bonding effect that scientific literature suggests the action has, however it still felt weird each time she did it. It was such a weird sensation, yet she loved to watch the baby eat with so much enthusiasm. The act itself gave Rory the confidence she needed to believe that she could truly be a mum, plus it made her feel like everything would turn out alright in the end. Many babies would fall asleep during feeding or they would not really want to do it at all as they found it a tiring activity, however Lorelai was more than happy to and she took to it straight away. She seemed to be every attached to that area of her body.

"Just like you daddy…" It was a strange train of thought, but it was definitely true. Rory knew that she should not compare the two actions as they definitely had different meanings, however it made her think of Logan's enthusiasm in general. The baby seemed more like Logan every single day and the thought alone was scary. She could handle a bookworm child, but not one that had the tendency to get into trouble.

Breastfeeding was not as easy on Rory as it was for the baby though. Baby Lorelai would grab her nipple as hard as she could and not let go which caused Rory high amounts of discomfort in the beginning, but she never considered giving up. Luckily, she did not have to as Paris' nanny suggested a very effective cream that lessened the pain. She had been using it ever since she checked with her doctor who assured her it was safe for the baby.

As Rory walked around the house, holding the baby and waiting for her to burp, she could not stop herself and felt the need to cry. She missed talking to Logan every day and she wanted to experience all of this with him. Until now, she had been afraid to call him, but it was time, yet she did not know how he would react. They never discussed children before and even though she knew that one day he would need to have at least one that would take over the empire, she did not even know whether he actually wanted any. The thought of Logan not loving baby Lorelai was incredibly painful. The baby was so little and so sweet that to Rory it seemed impossible for someone not to love her. The baby deserved a father that would be there for her and love her and not someone who would disappear. Rationally, Rory knew that Logan would be there, that he would try to do the right thing, but the doubts were still there. Logan was an adult now and he always got what he wanted when he put his mind to it, but he was also a soon to be married man. The thought of having to share her daughter with a complete stranger was incredibly unpleasant. Odette could have Logan, but she could not take her daughter away from her as well. It was all that Rory had left of him and of their love. That one thought was what gave her strength to make it past all the hurdles and everything that happened in the past few months since she found out about her pregnancy. However, as much as she wanted to postpone it, Rory knew that she had to call Logan soon as the news would get out one way or another, especially since her book was just about to be released.

"What do to sweetie? How to tell daddy that you exist and that you are the most precious thing I ever had the chance to hold in my arms?" Rory said out loud while placing the baby on her foamy bed.

It was getting quite dark outside so Rory decided to grab a slice of pizza and an apple and head into the living room to watch the news for a bit, before retiring for the night as well. Once she made sure that the baby monitor was functioning, Rory sat down in the now darkened room and was just about to grab the remote control when she suddenly heard a set of wheels stop in front of her house.

'Thats strange. I am not expecting anyone.' Rory thought to herself. 'Mum and Luke are definitely at their B&B by now and grandma will come down next week to meet the baby.' For a second Rory was afraid, but then she dismissed the thought as nothing ever happened in Stars Hollow, plus the entire town would protect her in case of anything. Babette spent her entire day looking out the window and she would notice if anything was strange. With that thought, Rory got up and headed towards the door.

—-

As Logan was getting closer and closer to the fantasy land town Rory lived in, he could feel his anxiety levels rising. He was excited to see Rory and maybe the baby, however with the nerves also came anger. While on the plane he managed to restrain himself and tried to think about the situation in a logical manner, but it seemed impossible to do so as he passed the Stars Hollow welcome sign. The thought that Rory could keep something like this from him made him angry. He would do anything for that baby. He always wished to have a family with Rory, there was no one else in this world he ever imaged himself building a family with. If someone would have told him this ten years ago, he would have laughed, but the moment he proposed to her, right before her graduation from Yale, he knew - she was and would always be the one.

The car came to a sudden halt in front of the very familiar house and Logan tried to calm his nerves down before stepping out of the car. He would need to be careful as he could not afford to scare Rory off.

After a few moments Logan finally found the courage to step out of the car. As soon as he did so, he saw her standing on the porch in front of the door. She was glowing, but she looked very frail. There was definitely something different about her and his eyes went straight to her mid section. It was definitely flat, like always. With the realisation also came a spark of anger.

The two ex lovers stood in complete silence for several moments, nether having the courage to speak, but as they stared into each other's eyes, Logan knew.

TBC

 **AN: This was definitely very difficult to write. I sure hope it met all your expectations. I will update again during the weekend unless something really major happens, so do not worry. Let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So sorry for the delay. I know you were all anxious to read this new chapter. However, life is crazy at the moment and I barely get time to sleep - deadline month… And of course I had to get myself sick, because why not, right? Apologies, I am a grumpy cat right now. Also, I did not want to write a chapter that is unworthy to be read. Hope I managed to do this important chapter justice.**

Chapter 13

As Logan stood in front of the house, he could not help himself but stare. Rory looked the same as the last time he saw her, however there was something clearly different. He had a quick look at her mid section, just to realise it was as flat as ever. When the realisation hit him, so did all the emotions. He could not wait to meet his daughter, but the anger also resurfaced. The past couple of days had been a true rollercoaster. He could not believe that he was now standing in front of Rory and that he was a father. A couple of days ago he was engaged to a nice woman whom he did not love and living London. Now, he was a father and a homeless man standing in front of the woman he loved the most in this world and not knowing what to do or say.

He tried hard to think of something to say, but the only word on Logan's mind was - why. More than angry, he felt betrayed. Logan did nothing but love and respect Rory ever since he met her. She was the most important person in his life and yet he was never going to be enough for her. What was so wrong or bad about him that she did not want him near their daughter? However, one good look in her eyes and he found the answer. As soon as it hit him, all the anger melted away. There was something definitely wrong with Rory and nothing else mattered anymore. She looked the same, yet so different. There was a lot of pain in her eyes and that almost made Logan want to cry.

The two ex lovers stood there, neither willing to be the first to speak. Logan tried to gather all his courage and was about to speak when Rory finally extended her hand. It was like an unseen force pushed the blonde forward as he suddenly found himself grabbing her hand and holding it so tight that no one and nothing could ever set them apart. Still, neither one said a word as Rory led Logan inside the house. Once inside, she directed the father of her child towards the bathroom.

Logan was just about to speak, but Rory help a hand up to his mouth. She was not ready and it was getting late. After gathering some of his old Yale clothes that she stole from him while in London, Rory pushed Logan inside the bathroom to get him to take a shower. It is not that he did not look good, but he needed to get rid of all those germs before seeing his daughter. Logan wanted to protest, before remembering how Honor was each time he went to visit. It seemed that Rory was just as obsessed with him being clean around her baby as Honor was. It did not matter why though, Logan was more than willing to take a quick shower anyway as he also hated spending so much time on a plane.

After the incredibly quick shower, Logan got himself dressed and hurried towards Rory's childhood bedroom, where he assumed she was staying with the baby. He was incredibly excited to meet his Lorelai. As soon as he entered the room, all doubts about Lorelai being his daughter flew out the window. However, it was not like he did not know it already. Rory would have definitely said something before she allowed him inside the house if he was not really the father.

The baby was quickly asleep in one of those strange DockATots that Honor instead were the latest fashion in baby gear and Rory was lying down on her new queen sized bed next to her when he entered. For a second, he hesitated, not knowing what to do. He wanted to go over there and touch the baby's soft cheeks, but he did not want to make Rory uncomfortable either. However, after a short moment of hesitation he decided that he did not really care anymore. Rory hid their baby from him and he would never allow her or anyone else keep him away one more second. As a result, Logan went to lay down on the other side of the DockATot facing Rory and the baby.

The moment Logan laid down on the bed next to the two of them, Rory's heart started pounding once again. The moment she saw him standing in front of her house, Rory thought she would get a heart attack. He was definitely the last person she expected to come knocking on her door. Last she heard, he was living in London and getting married to someone other than her. Rory's panic in that moment hit a new high. She had no idea what to do and wished that she had allowed Lorelai to stay with her. She had not felt such an intense need to throw up since the beginning of her pregnancy. At first, Rory had no idea why Logan was standing in front of her house, however as she looked into his eyes she realised that he knew. It was clear as day that he somehow found out about the baby, but she had no idea how. No one knew! She kept her pregnancy a secret and she begged her grandmother not to say anything to anyone. It was just not possible for Logan to know. However, in that moment it did not matter. The only thing that mattered was that he somehow knew and it was obvious that he felt betrayed and Rory felt her heart breaking. She wanted to be the one who told him. She just waited too long and now it was too late. After this moment, nothing would ever be the same and for the first time she realised that Luke was right. She was afraid, but she had to right to hide this from Logan no matter her reasons. Unlike Logan, no one could have hidden something like this from her so it is impossible for her to truly experience what Logan was currently going through.

Rory stood there a few more moments when out of the sudden she extended her hand for Logan to take. It was time for her to face reality and they could not stay out there any longer without Babette or anyone else noticing, if they had not seen the fancy car Logan arrived in already.

However, now it was not the time to continue thinking about what happened almost half an hour ago. Now all she could focus on was Logan's hand touching the soft cheeks of their baby daughter for the first time. Everything else was forgotten once Logan's finger softly caressed Lorelai's face. She was about to start crying right then and there. It was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. The look on Logan's face was so full of love, he never even looked at her like that and it made her want to cry out even more. It was all her fault that he did not get to experience all of Lorelai's firsts and she knew that he was never going to forgive her. This was how it was supposed to be from the beginning and Rory could not believe that he was actually there, lying down on the bed next to her and their daughter.

Logan felt Rory's distress, but he could simply not bring himself to comfort her. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her that everything would be okay, but he could not do that as he was not sure that he could ever forgive her for robbing him of these moments. All that Logan wanted right now was to memorise each and every feature of Lorelai's face. She was the most perfect baby he had ever seen, with her small nose and clay of light blonde hair. She looked like an angel. Suddenly, Logan had so many questions he wanted to ask. He wants to know when she was born and how much she weighted. He wanted to know how Rory's pregnancy progressed and when she found out about the baby. However, all of those questions would have to wait. This was a lot more important.

The two new parents laid there on the bed, next to their new born daughter in complete silence until sleep finally over took them both.

TBC

 **AN: I really wanted to make this one a lot longer as I planned to include the morning after, but it did not feel right, plus you waited long enough. Again, my sincere apologies for the delay in updates, I did not expect getting sick. It is definitely the last thing I needed before the holidays and exams. Please do let me know what you think. I hope to update soon, but I cannot make any promises. There will be at least two other chapter uploaded next week though. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review :).**

 **PS: It seems that this is the second longest chapter...until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thank you all for your understanding. Unfortunately, it does not seem like my sickness will go away anytime soon :( - I am starting to think that it is stress related. On the other hand, I found our that I am probably the most social award person to walk this Earth… do not even ask! I should just keep my mouth shut from now on. Lesson learnt (hopefully), should stick to writing from… And here it is - the chapter you've all been waiting for. Hope you will enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Logan was the first one to wake up the next morning. For a couple of moments, he was afraid that it was all a dream. Being in Stars Hollow again, being in Rory presence again and most importantly, meeting his daughter for the first time was incredible. It was something that he never thought would happen. This was all he ever wanted, yet it wasn't. As he laid down on the bed next to his girl, he could not help but look at Rory sleep. It was obvious that she was exhausted and he could not help himself but want to touch her. He missed her so much all these months, but he had no right to do so anymore. She was not his, maybe she has never been his. However, in the cold, harsh light of morning, Logan could only truly focus on the fact that he lost so many moments, so many precious moments with his baby, moments that he would never get back and it was not fair.

Suddenly, Logan realised that the baby slept through the night which even he knew was unusual. However, as soon as he saw her breathing he calmed down slightly. Babies of that age usually did not sleep through the night, it was kinda rare.

A couple of minutes later, Rory also started stirring, however immediately after she bolted out of bed as she realised that it's been far too long since she fed Lorelai.

"Don't worry. She is alright." Rory heard and almost screamed out in surprise, however she managed to stop herself right in time. She had forgotten that Logan was there as she was certain that it was all a dream, just like the one she had so many times before.

"Oh God! You scared me."

Logan wanted to say something, but he stopped himself as he did not want to get into an argument with Rory just now.

"I need to go and feed the baby." Rory quickly said while picking up the baby. She knew it was time to face reality and have a serious conversation with Logan, however she was not ready to do so.

"Can I please stay with you while you feed her?" Logan felt incredibly awkward for having to ask, but he really wanted to be there. He wanted to be part of everything and he could not allow Rory to get away from all of this so easily.

"Ah, sure." Rory finally replied, not really keen on having Logan in the room with her while she fed the baby, but it didn't matter what she wanted anymore, especially after all she's done. Rory could easily tell that Logan was beyond angry with her and she found it strange that he hadn't exploded. The fact that he hadn't yelled at her yet made her feel even worse. However, she knew that whatever he had to say was something she did not want to hear.

'It is not something he hasn't seen before. This is something other women do all the time. Everything will be just fine…' thought Rory as she detached the top of her maternity shirt.

The baby was still sleepy, but she struggled to stay awake as there was no way she was refusing food. As soon as she started feeding, all Logan could think about was just how similar to her mother she was. It was clear that the baby will have a deep love affair with food in the future, just like the Lorelais before her. Before Rory started the feeding process he was worried about how he would react to seeing her white, pale skin again, but he could only focus on the baby. His love for Rory was still there and as just as big as ever, but the love he felt for his daughter was something he never thought existed. He fell in love with that baby the moment he heard she existed and the moment he first laid eyes on her, it felt like his heart expanded to make room for that little soul that was currently attached to her mother.

"Do you want to burp her?" Rory asked, taking Logan by surprise. She did not want to share this intimate moment with Logan, but she knew she was being selfish. Logan had just as many rights as she did to care for Lorelai.

"Here, make sure to support her head" Rory said while passing the baby to Logan. As soon as the baby was in his arms, Logan forgot about the fact that Rory was still in the room with him. Nothing else mattered anymore. Rory stood there, watching the two people she loved most connect and she felt like her heart was breaking all over again. This was all her fault. She finally realised that she ruined everything and she had no idea whether she could ever make up for it. As soon as the realisation hit, Rory fled the room and went inside the bathroom.

As she starred at herself in the mirror, Rory could barely recognise herself. She had tears running down her cheeks and she did not even realised that she had been crying. Seeing Logan hold Lorelai was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. That was such a precious moment. Seeing Logan's love for their daughter was too much for her to handle so she did was she does best - she fled the room.

Inside the bedroom, Logan was still focused on Lorelai. He could not believe that the precious little pink bundle was his. Such perfect little things should not even exist.

"I will protect you till the day I die. For as long as I live, no one will ever harm you nor take you away from me ever again. I love your mother, I have loved her ever since I met her on that Autumn day, but from now on you are and will always be the most important person in my life." Once again Logan found himself uttering some words he never thought he would utter. He loved Rory for so long and he never thought that he would ever love anymore more, but now he did.

After burping the baby, Logan made sure to change her diaper and then went to wait for Rory in the living room. Until now, he had not even realised that she disappeared which in a way made him feel sad. There was a time when he was able to tell when she walked inside a room, even if he were not paying attention. He used to sense her, but now he was too absorbed in his Lorelai Gilmore. In the most ironic of ways, it seemed that the only way you could ever get to keep a Gilmore girl was by fathering one.

"So…" Logan said as Rory entered the room.

"So…"

"Another Lorelai Gilmore?" Logan asked with a small smile.

"Something like that." Rory answered but Logan had already started thinking about how he would try to do everything in his power that his baby would not have the same fate as the other two women before her. They were both amazing in their own ways, but it was time for things to change.

"Her name is actually Lorelai Harper Gilmore-Huntzberger." as soon as those words flew out of Rory's mouth, Logan's head snapped up and he starred at Rory for a good few moments. Maybe there was a chance for him to forgive her after all. He was not ready to do so now, but a small glimmer of hope was born.

"You gave her my name?" Logan asked, still in shock.

"She is your daughter. No matter how she came to be, she is yours as much as she is mine. Plus, this world had more than its share of Lorelai Gilmore."

The two stayed in complete silence afterwards, not knowing what else to say, but then suddenly Logan just had to ask, before he lost all the courage to do so.

"Was it because of Christopher?"

 **TBC**

 **AN: I know, I know…me and my cliffhangers. I do not take pleasure in torturing people (even though it might seem so). I just thought this was the perfect place to end this chapter. My chapters are never too long, mainly because I would start babbling and would be unable to find another good point to end them. However, I do try to update often. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please do let me know what you think. Until next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: First of all, my sincere apologies. I had this chapter written since the day I posted the previous one, but still had to go over it again. As you all know this is an important chapter and I was really unhappy with it. However, the reason reason it took me so long was group assignment issues which led to me needing a break from everything. Also, I had to pack as I went home for the holidays… Really sorry for this! When I started the story I planned to make it as realistic as possible. However, if you find it boring or you think I am making it too long, please let me know. My intention is for you to enjoy this and not for it to get annoying after a while. Feedback is always welcome.**

Chapter 15

"Was it because of Christopher?" Logan asked again, seeing that Rory was not going to answer.

"What was?"

"You not telling me I had a daughter." Logan replied, trying hard to remain calm.

"I don't even know where to start." Rory replied in a small voice.

"How about the beginning?" Logan said slightly more aggravated now. He did not want to yell at Rory nor for them to get into a heated argument. All he wanted were answers. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? You gave her my last name!"

"I am so sorry!" Rory said crying. She knew it was a cheap move, but she really felt like crying at that time, but also wanted Logan to be his old comforting self. 'Could you be more selfish than this?' Rory though to herself.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Logan said again in a calmer voice. He did not want to make Rory cry, seeing her cry was breaking his heart. However, he wanted answers, he deserved at least that much.

"I wanted to. I swear that I wanted to. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"You could have called. You know that I would have answered. You know that!" when she did not reply, Logan felt even more hurt than before which he did not think was possible. "Don't you? I would have done anything for you!" Logan said with so much hurt in his voice that it made Rory want to fall on her knees and beg for forgiveness. However, she knew that she had nor right to do so. Instead, Rory decided to try and explain her side of the situation.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I was terrified. The first person I went to see was my dad. Him and I talked for a while and maybe for just a few moments I thought that it was maybe he was right, that I would be more than enough for my baby, but then I remembered that you are not him. I know that everyone wanted to make you seem like it, but I think I am more like him than you'll ever be."

"Then why didn't you pick up that damn phone?"

"I just… I was so lost for so long, what I did is unforgivable, but I swear I was going to tell you. You said it yourself, I gave her your name so you were bound to find out."

"Rory, help me understand. Why did you not tell me if you were planning to? What made you change your mind?"

"I thought that I didn't have the right anymore. Maybe part of me was being selfish, but she had you! I couldn't allow her to have my daughter as well." Rory finally let out in a slightly angry voice. Each time she remembered Odette she got angry and sad and everything in between. She wanted to be a better person, but her feelings on the topic were too strong.

"Oh, Rory! Don't you get it? She never had anything! I have always been yours, yours to throw away each time you had enough of me, yours to walk all over again and again when you no longer needed me."

"Don't say that! Logan, please don't say that. That is not true." Rory protested, even though some part of her knew that he was telling the truth. She did use him, but she also loved him.

"What else would you like me to think?"

"I loved you! I just wasn't ready."

"Great! Why don't throw that damn proposal in my face once again.."

"I wasn't talking about that. My life is a mess, I have no job, I have no idea what I am doing. Lorelai is my reason to keep moving on. She is what made it possible for me to get through all of this."

"Lorelai? no nickname?" Logan asked surprised, realising that Rory kept calling their daughter Lorelai. The name was fitting, but it sounded off.

"I couldn't pick. I didn't want to pick without you."

"Okay, we will talk about that later. Now, let's finish this conversation. We cannot keep changing the subject, Rory. Not if we want to move on."

"Trust me, I wanted to tell you. I admit that I was upset about her, but I was trying to find the courage to call you. After my mum got married, I finally went to the doctor. She told me that I had a high risk pregnancy. I would have called you that day, that was the plan, but I thought there was no point. I was certain that I was going to lose the baby, just like I lost you."

"You didn't though. Everything is alright now, right?" Logan quickly asked.

"Yes, but I cannot help but worry."

"Why? Did the doctor say something after she was born? When is her birthday anyway?"

"June 1st." Rory said looking down.

The news hit Logan harder than he expected. He knew that it was going to be hard to hear no matter what, however this was too much for him to handle so he sat down next to Rory on the living room couch.

"That was more than 20 days ago…She is so small!"

"Yeah..She was in the NICU until a couple of days ago. She was born premature. Everyone assured me that she will be alright and that she is strong enough now, but I cannot help but worry." Rory said and extended a finger to touch Lorelai's soft curls.

" You should have told me." Logan said finally, still unable to get over the shock that he missed so many days of his daughter's life, but also that he could have lost her and he wouldn't even have known about her to begin with.

"Thank you!"

"What for?" Logan asked confused..

"For giving me the most amazing gift a woman could ever get. Also, thank you for being here. How did you find out by the way? Almost no one knowns and the only people who did wouldn't have called you without my permission." Almost everything was out in the open now and even though they had other things to discuss in more detail, for now it would suffice. It had to be enough, as it was too hard on both of them to keep thinking of what could have happened.

"Believe it or not, I found out from Mitchum."

"Oh my God, Logan! How did he even know about it? I stayed away from Hartford during these past few months. I was on bed rest, I spend my entire time here."

"From your book. I think poor Finn was just about to tell me when Mitchum stormed in." Logan continued with his explanation and Rory felt like crying all over again. He did not deserve this and she was the only one responsible. She did not even dare to ask how Mitchum reacted. If Logan did not willing offer that information, she would ask another day. They had enough drama to deal with for now.

"What do you mean from my book? My book is not published yet."

"Think again Ace." and for the first time since he's been in Stars Hollow, the familiar nickname escaped his lips.

"My book was supposed to go on sale on July 1st. That is a week away."

"Well, it seems that it is anyway. Plus, don't you remember that newspapers get advance copies anyway?"

"I should have thought of that. I was planning on calling you, I swear. I was going to call you before the book was on the shelves. In fact, I was planning on doing it today."

"Why today?"

"Today would have been my due date." Rory said with a faint smile.

The two ex lovers stood in silence for a while It seemed like this was quickly becoming their new thing. The day was just getting started and they both felt exhausted and not really because of the baby who was sleeping peacefully in her DockATot.

"Do you think you will ever forgive me?" Rory asked in a small, yet hopeful voice. Now that he was here, she did not want to see him go again.

"I don't know. I understand why, but I just do not know."

"Where do we go from here?"

"For now, we will take everything step by step."

"What about your job? What about your life back in London?" after a short pause, Rory added: "What about Odette?"

"There is no more job, no more life and no more Odette." Logan said finally, making it clear that he was not up for discussing the topic further. They would have time for that some other day. Maybe he also was being selfish, but he did not want to tell her that it was all over and just how over it was.

"Okay…What does it mean? I cannot have you waltzing in and out of Lorelai's life."

"For now, I will stay here."

They reached some sort of unspoken understanding. Their issues were far from being solved, but this was definitely a step forward and not backwards.

"Layla" was the last thing Logan said, before leaving the his two loves behind in the living room. For now he needed some time alone to think.

TBC

 **AN: Hope this chapter met your expectations. I know that it is messy and their conversation was all over the place, but for me that is how real life is. People jump from one subject to another, they do not finish discussing a topic, especially in situations such as this one… Do let me know what you think! Again, my apologies for the late update. I am not abandoning the story I promise! The updates might not be as frequent for the next couple of weeks, but there should be a few chapters out each week.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Really glad to see that I haven't lost all of you. Thank you so much again for your understanding and for the continuous support! It was really hard for me to write after the whole debacle with my team, especially since I felt disappointed more than upset. Our two lovers finally had the talk, but where do we go from here? Excited to find out? Well, so am I :)**

 **Chapter 16**

"Layla" Rory said softly while looking at her daughter. "Layla" she then said again with a smile on her face. It was absolutely perfect for the baby. She never even considered the name, but she loved it. It was the perfect choice and she was glad that he allowed Logan to make it. It might not really be a nickname per sae, but it fit.

"We should tell grandma about the new development eh?" Rory asked the baby even though she as well aware the she would not receive a reply.

"Where is my phone?" Rory asked herself finally realising that she had not seen her phone in days. The last time she saw it, she had given it to Lorelai to keep.

"Argh. Mom!" Rory said finally realising that somehow Lorelai knew more than she let on about the unexpected situation she found herself in. So after digging for the house phone that once again was hidden behind the sofa cushions she dialled her mother's phone number.

"Hello, not so knocked up anymore daughter of mine" Lorelai said after a few moments

"You knew!" Rory did not even bother analysing what her mother just said. She was getting quite worked up.

"Knew what? What are you talking about Ror? Is everything alright? Do we need to come back home?"

"Mom, please stop."

"Okay, so then tell me what is going on" Lorelai said signalling to Luke to start packing. There was clearly something wrong as otherwise her daughter would not be behaving the way she was.

"You knew about the book." Rory said and left it at that.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."

"How did you find out? I hid all of your copies."

"What copies? Never mind actually. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were dealing with too many things, you were not ready to find out about this and stress even more. It is not good for you or the baby."

"It was not your decision to make."

"I am so sorry hun. I just thought it was the best thing to do in your current situation. However, that does not explain how you found out."

"Logan."

"What about him?" Lorelai asked confused.

"He is the one who told me"

"What do you mean he is the one who told you? Did you call him?" Loelai said panicking as she started helping Luke pack. They clearly had to go back home.

"No, I never got the chance." Rory said crying. Her hormones were definitely not the way they used to be before her pregnancy. Her mood swings were still there. "He just showed up here yesterday."

"Yesterday? Why didn't you call me right away? We would have come home."

"Yeah, we just had many things to talk about. In a way, I think it was the best thing that you were not here. We had to deal with this on our own"

"How did he take it?" Lorelai asked slightly afraid of the answer she was going to receive.

"He loves her, mum. You should have seen him hold her. It was the most beautiful thing ever and I robbed him of those moments."

"Oh honey. You did what you thought was best."

"No, mom. You cannot say that. You have to know that it is not true. I know that you are trying to protect me, but this is one is on me. I have to learn how to deal with the consequences of my actions. This is not okay." Rory said out loud, finally realising that the way she was brought up was maybe not the healthiest way possible. Rory loves her mother more than anything, but she could not raise her daughter the same way. She promised herself she would not, but now she was even more convinced she could not do it. Being friends with her daughter was definitely something she would do, but she also had to be a parent and intervene at some points. For the first time in her life, Rory understood why her grandmother reacted so badly to her daughter leaving and to her decisions. Rory finally understood that it was not entirely Emily's fault that her mother left. It was just who she was.

Lorelai wanted to comment on it, but she had to bite her tongue not to. It felt like Logan was already turning her daughter into a completely different person again. It was like each time he was around, Rory changed and became less of the daughter she raised.

Luke was quite surprised to see his wife stay silent. He knew what she was thinking, it was quite obvious on her face. Luke loved his wife, faults and all, but he knew that she was being unfair to Logan. The kid had nothing in common with Christopher except for money. He had seen the boy mature and become more of a man that he ever thought possible and he did not even know Logan all that well. Of course he was upset that he got Rory pregnant without marrying her first, but they got baby Lorelai as a result and no one could really stay mad.

"We are coming home Rory."

"Okay mum." Rory said before hanging up the phone. "I wonder how all of this will turn out" Rory said while talking to the baby who was in her DockATot next to her on the couch.

—-

In a different area of the house, Logan kept pacing not knowing what to do. He thought that maybe learning the truth from Rory would make it all easier, but it did not. He was hurt and that was not going to change anytime soon. Also, finding out that his daughter could have died before even having the chance to live made him want to cry. Even though he had only known her for a short while and held her for even less, he could no longer imagine a life without her in it. The moment he held the baby for the very first time, the moment she reached for his finger, it was like he finally found his peace. There was no doubt in his mind that he would do anything for that precious baby. After all, maybe Rory was not his reason, maybe Lorelai was the one for whom he would finally live the life he wanted.

While being away from Rory helped him clear his mind, the thought that she kept the truth fro him, even under these circumstances made him angry. Fr a split second, he felt like his old self, like the man he used to be before he met Rory and he hated that. For a split second, he felt the need to run away as the emotions were too much to bear. The anger was too much. He felt like hitting something or just leaving to blow off some steam. However, the logical side of him stopped him from doing so, he was no longer than man and had not been in close to a decade. He could not allow anyone make him revert to that version of himself.

Finding himself at an impasse, he took out the phone from his pocket and dialled Finn. He needed to talk to someone and his exotic friend was probably the best option.

"Where are you? Why are you not picking up, damn it! Cann me when you get this Finn. I mean it." Logan left a message to Finn's voice mail before dialling the number of his other close friend.

"Hello Logan."

"Hey Colin. Can you talk?"

"Yeah, sure. I hear congratulations are in order…"

"Yeah…and where exactly did you hear this from?"

"Around…"

"From Finn? When did you talk to him? I have been trying to reach him and his phone went straight to voice mail."

"No, surprisingly not from Finn. Okay, so I see how it is. You called him first!" Colin said in an accusing voice. He was not really mad, but he could not let go of the opportunity to act dramatically.

"What do you mean that not from Finn? If not Finn, then who?" Logan asked truly confused. As far as he knew only Finn and his father knew about the baby and it was not like Colin and Mitchum actually talked to each other.

"Stephanie."

"Steph? How the hell did she find out? Also, are you back in touch with her? Are we talking to her again then?"

"Something like that. Anyway, how are you doing?" Colin asked while trying to change the subject, he was not ready to discuss Stephanie with anyone.

"I honestly do not know. I cannot believe she did this to me you know. I cannot believe that she hid the truth from me."

"Did you ask her why she did it?"

"Yes, and man I get it, but…"

"I don't know what happened and I am not going to have this conversations with you over the phone, but try to put yourself in her shoes."

"I guess. That is not really helpful, but thanks for trying Colin."

"So, how is our newest sister father?"

"She is perfect" Logan said smiling. His daughter had that effect on him.

"Careful, you already sound like a proud dad."

"I am, Colin. Seriously, she is the most perfect thing I have ever seen. She has my hair and her mother's eyes. She is so small and precious. "

"Who would have thought, eh? That you would be the first to become a dad."

"Yeah, it is kinda strange and it is all so new. I never had the chance to get used to the idea, but she is worth it. There is no other place I would rather be than with my daughter. I wished it would have not happened like this, but I am glad it was with Rory."

"How is Reporter Girl doing by the way?"

"She is…. she had a very difficult pregnancy. That is why she didn't tell me. I think she is getting better, but she is clearly scared. I don't know, Colin. I don't know what to do. I want to hug her tight and let her know that everything will be alright, but she hurt me so badly. She truly did it this time. The pain she caused me now does not even compare to what happened the past."

"You will get through this, Logan. This is your chance. You belong together. One way or another you always end up together, it was meant to be."

"Just like you and Stephanie?"

"I am not going to talk to you about that right now." Colin mumbled under his breath

"Aha, I see how it is. You want me to tell you about Rory, but you won't tell me what you two have been hiding."

"I promise to tell you soon."

"Thanks Colin. I really appreciate it, you how no idea how much." Logan thanked his friend before hanging up. He did not even realise just how much he needed to talk to someone about the situation he currently found himself in. Since the moment he found about Rory's pregnancy he had not talked to anyone about it, not really. It might seem that Colin did not help him much, but in fact he helped Logan more than either of them knew at the time. Sometimes talking does the trick, sharing your problem with someone you trust is all it takes to make thing slightly better and gaining a new perspective does not hurt either.

After wrapping up his conversation, Logan went back inside the living room where he found Rory sitting on the couch and playing with the baby.

"Does Lorelai need changing?" Logan asked not knowing what else to say. It was so strange for them not to have anything to talk about, they never had this issue before.

"Layla, and no, but thank you for offering. It is definitely my least favourite thing to do with her."

"Yeah, I get that." Logan said with a small smile remembering how he find out the hard way just how much the process sucks. "Layla?"

"Yes. It is the perfect nickname for her. I know that is more a name than a nickname, but I truly love it. It fits her. Thank you" Rory said with a smile.

"Layla it is then."

"Yeah, it is much better than anything I thought of. I was about to go with Lola, but each time I hear the name I think of Nabokov's book and it makes me cringe. It is a great piece of literature, but the thought of even…Yeah, Layla is much better."

"Aren't you going to ask me why?" Logan said truly surprised. Rory was usually a lot more nosey and wanted to know everything.

"Not this time. Some thing are better left unsaid."

"I agree, but… Argh, fuck it. I love you Rory." Logan finally said. He did not want to, but it just came out. It took all the courage to say it, but they could no longer behave like this around each other, it just wasn't right.

Rory just stood there staring as that was definitely the last thing she expected to hear.

TBC

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Do let me know what you think and if we do not hear from each other before Christmas, have a Magical Christmas everyone!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Happy New Year everyone! So sorry for the lack of updates, but I am currently revising for exams and things are not going quite as planned. This is probably disappointing, but my next update will probably be around the 15th of the month as I have 5 exams to sit in the meantime. After that, my updates schedule should be back to normal (3-4 times a week).**

 **Chapter 17**

"I love you." That is all that Rory heard and it was definitely the last thing she thought she would hear. For the very first time in her life, Rory realised that maybe part of her never believed it in the past. She wanted to, but there was always a part of her who could not believe that someone like him would give up everything to be with her. However, now it seemed even more difficult to believe. That is all she ever wanted to hear, but after what she's done she thought she lost her chance for good, especially since he was marrying Odette.

"You are marrying her." And this was definitely not what Rory wanted to say, but it just came out of her mouth before she could stop herself. The appropriate answer and what she truly meant to say was that she loved him as well, but of course that nothing could go the way it was supposed to.

"Not anymore. I told you, but you weren't listening." Logan said. He was also surprised that he let the words escape him so easily, but he could no longer hide his true feelings. As soon as she heard the words, Rory started crying. For the first time in months she felt like she had a chance to make things right. "I broke up the engagement the moment I found out you were pregnant."

"I love you too" Rory finally said and headed towards Logan to kiss him, however he grabbed her arms before she could reach him. This was not a cheesy movie on Hallmark, this was real life and in real life this is not how things work.

"What..?"

"No, Rory. I love you and I needed you to know that, but that does not change anything nor make this all go away." Logan found it difficult to utter the words, but they had to be said. Rory kept looking at him hurt, not truly understanding why he stopped her. The Logan she knew always allowed her to do whatever she wanted and would have never refused a kiss from her.

"We cannot just kiss and live happily ever after. That is not how this works. I have been talking to Colin and that made me realise that no matter what, that no matter how much time goes by, I will always love you. I have loved you since the day I met you and it is time I realise that it is never going to change. So yes, I want to give this another try, as no matter how much I try, I cannot get you out of my heart. I tried, oh believe me, I tried, but nothing seems to be working. I almost married someone else just because she was the first person in a very long time that I could stand for longer than a few days and while it might have been a business arrangement, she was nice enough to try and make it worth, but I couldn't. You ruined me, do you understand that?" Logan said out of breath and with tears forming in his eyes. He was not really the kind of man who showed emotion, not like this, but he just couldn't hold it in anymore. This had been brewing inside of him for years and it was time to let it all out, otherwise they would not be able to move on.

"I love you and have been in love with you since Yale. However, we need to think about Layla. We need to consider how this will impact her so maybe…." hearing Logan express all that emotion scared the hell out of Rory. She is incredibly smart, but dealing with emotions is something she was not able to learn from her many books.

"No! We did this your way twice, there is no way I am going through that again. I agree that we should consider Layla as she is the most important, she is more important and either you or I, but no. I understand that you are scared, trust me I am as well, but we are not going to have another casual relationship."

"I truly believe that could work." Rory said not knowing what else to say. She wanted more of course, but she was afraid to let herself believe that this time could work.

"No, I promised myself that I would never give you another ultimatum and I know that this might come across as one, even if it is not meant to be, but I cannot be the person you turn to when you need someone to be there. You are either in or out Rory. Personally, I am all in, if you let me. However, if this is not what you want then that does not change anything. I am going to be here for Layla and Layla only and that is fine. I told you all of this because I needed you to know, I needed you to stop doubting me."

"Logan, I… Are you sure? Are you sure we can do this?"

"One step at a time Ace. I am not asking you to marry me here, Rory. All I am asking is for a chance for us to start again and for real this time."

"Okay, what are you thinking about?"

"Let's try a version of what that blogger/socialite that you like is doing - I cannot even believe I am saying this. I should not be knowing such things." Logan said and Rory started smiling, knowing exactly what he meant.

"You mean have a date or find a way to spend some time together every Sunday like Olivia Palermo is doing with her husband?"

"Yeah, exactly. It might sound weird, especially after all these years, but I do believe we need to start anew. We cannot pick up where we left things. It's been too long since we had a real relationship, plus we never really had a normal start. That might have worked when we were young, but now, like you said, we have Layla to think about. Maybe a more traditional start with dates every week could be beneficial for us. We start small and we see where it goes. No pressure. Just us, spending time together with or without Layla should be good for us. Of course, that we will see each other throughout the week for Layla, but for now…"

"I agree. That sounds like a really good idea." Rory interrupted Logan, before he even got the chance to finish. Also, for the first time in a long time, Rory smiled, truly smiled.

"Good." Logan smiled as well. He did not forget that Rory hid the truth from him, but he also knew that he could not be happy without her. He tried, he really did, but she was always on his mind. That was the Gilmore Girl effect, he was sure that it existed now.

"Okay, so that is settled, but what are we going to do in the meantime, or better yet what are your plans?"

"I am staying." and that was that.

TBC

 **AN: The next update should be out on or around the 15th of January. So sorry about the lack of updates, I truly wish I could write, but I am too stressed at the moment to do anything. Hope you will still be here once I am back. Thank you all for the continuous support and don't forget to let me know what you think. Have an amazing 2017!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thank you guys for all the support and my sincere apologies for the long absence. These past few weeks have been incredibly difficult and barely had time to do anything. Now, I am done with exams, but the deadlines are not far away sadly. I just got started today on my new module and already have deadlines…it is a sad world we live in. Anyway, I do hope that I will be able to post more often now.**

 **Chapter 18**

The moment he said it, Logan knew that it was the right decision for them. Him and Rory had a long and complicated history, but she was it and there was no going back for him. Once he realised that, everything else fell into perspective. It was also like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Whether him and Rory would ever manage to make it worth remained to be seen, but it was definitely a turning point in their relationship or lack there of. This was a new life beginning for them and a new start for them as people who want to give it another try, but also as parents to an amazing little girl. Maybe they would work it out after all, but Logan would be happy just having his girls in his life. He had dated many gorgeous women throughout his short life, but none of them ever compared. The life before Rory was one he was not interested in going back to nor he intended to ever go back to he perfect world his father had tried to make him live in. The messy life that he could have with Rory was all he needed and all he ever wanted. Things were going to be difficult, but they would be worth it no matter what.

It's been hours since their last conversation, but they both needed some time apart to calm down. It had been a truly intense day and hearing that Lorelai would be returning with her husband made Logan anxious. He new that Lorelai hated him with a passion and that Luke would want to kill him for getting Rory pregnant and that was something he was not quite ready to face just yet.

He heard the two newlyweds return around half an hour ago, but he decided to hide inside Rory's room for the rest of the evening. They would have time tomorrow for all the fights. It was rude of him, but he was exhausted and he was sure that Lorelai and Luke were as well and that spelt disaster. It was better for everyone if he stayed away while Rory and Lorelai had a quick chat in the living room.

—-

"Rory, care to tell me what is he doing here?" Lorelai asked calmly while siting on the sofa next to her daughter.

"I told you over the phone that he found out about Layla and just showed up on our front porch."

"Layla?" Lorelai asked skeptical.

"Yes."

"Still, Layla? It sounds like such a.."

"Such a what? I think it is perfect and it fits quite well."

"Was it your decision?"

"What was?" Rory asked a bit distracted. She kept looking at the baby, so focusing on her mother was not that easy when baby Layla was grabbing at her fingers.

"The name. You know, I have much better names on my list…"

"No, it was not something from my list. Logan suggested it and I like it. Before you bring it up, no, he did not guilt me into it. Just because it might seem like I cannot say no, it does not mean it is actually true"

"Rory, I did not mean to upset you. You have to admit that this situation is not right. He is getting married and you two have a child together and now he is being a coward and hiding in your room."

"He is actually sleeping because he did not get too much sleep with the baby and all." Rory lied to protect Logan. It was wrong of them and she knew that Logan sort of wanted to come out and talk to both her mother and Luke, but it was better this way and they both agreed.

"That does not change the fact that he is engaged to someone else." Lorelai pointed out.

"No anymore. He broke it off before coming here."

"So that is it? You are just going to live happily ever after?" Lorelai asked not believing that her daughter was so naive.

"Of course not. We are not together."

"Oh, no? Then what is he doing sleeping in your bed?"

"Where else do you want me to have put him? Also, what is it with all these questions? You were the one who told me to call. You said that everything would be alright and now you are once again against him?"

"I am sorry hun, but I do not know what you want me to say here. When we talked earlier today this was the last thing I thought you would tell me." Lorelai said looking a bit guilty, but she could not be 100% remorseful as no matter how much she tried she could not stand Logan.

"Lorelai? Let's leave this conversation for tomorrow when you are both rested." Luke decided to intervene as he saw that things were becoming tense and the last thing he wanted was for the two women he loved so much to get into another one of their epic fights.

"Okay. I am going to go to bed now, but kid, be careful. Don't let him get to close. You know how much it messed you up that your dad was not around and you should try to avoid having Layla go through the same."

"I will, I promise."

—-

As Lorelai was taking off her makeup in the mirror, Luke could not help himself as he knew that he had to do something before things got out of hand again. Lorelai was clearly angry and would not stop until she and Rory would get into a fight. It was obvious to him that Rory would not let go of Logan. He saw it while they were in Martha's Vineyard and he was able to see the pain on Rory's face all throughout her pregnancy. Rory loved that boy and that was final.

"Lorelai, please have a seat next to me." Luke said while petting the empty space on the bed next to him.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked confused. She had been so focused on her anger that she almost forgot to ask Luke what he was feeling.

"I heard what you said downstairs to Rory and I know that this is not my place, but maybe you are angry with Logan not because he is like Christopher, but because he is not like him."

"What are you taking about Luke?" Lorelai asked slightly more agitated. She did not like where this was going.

"You can see it, you have to see it…Logan is nothing like Christopher and that bothers you. Christopher is not the worst guy in the world and even though I cannot stand the guy I know that he tried his best. He was simply not cut out for this kind of life. Look at him now with Gigi, he was not meant to be a dad and that's okay. You are upset that he did not leave his family behind like you did or that he was not here more often, but you did not need him."

"Rory does not need Logan either." Lorelai intervened

"No, she does not, but she wants him here and he wants to be here."

"Then, what are you trying to say Luke?"

"What I am trying to say is that Christopher did not want to be here, he did not want to be a father, especially not at that age. I am not saying that he does not love Rory and Gigi because he does, but he is not father material, unlike Logan."

"How do you know that? You barely spoke to the boy?"

"I have seen it, plus he wanted to have a family with Rory and that is why he came out here to ask for your permission to marry your daughter. However, what I was trying to say is that you are upset because you feel like Christopher abandoned you, because at that age you were in love with him. It is okay to admit that you are jealous of Rory for having what you always wanted, for fitting in the world that you never fit in."

"I have you now." Lorelai said petulantly.

"You do, but you wanted him 32 years ago."

"I did, I truly did." Lorelai said with fresh tears throwing to spill over.

"Life has never been easy, but you should be happy for Rory. Look beyond your own hurt and try to understand that Logan is a different person. History does not need to repeat itself. Maybe it does seem familiar, but your story and Rory's are not identical. You had to make a lot of sacrifices and had to go through so much on your own…"

Lorelai did not let Luke finish. She what he was about to say and he was right. "I know, I love you and you make me happy. I just wish that I had not had to do it on my own. I tried so hard to give Rory all she needed, but I feel like I failed."

"No, you did not. You brought up a remarkable young woman and now is a good time for both of you to move on with your lives. Let Rory live her own life and let's live ours with Paul Anka and as grandparents to that beautiful girl downstairs."

"Thank you, Luke. You were right, like per usual. I am, I was afraid that Logan would hurt Rory and that he would abandon her like Christopher did me and maybe you were also right about me trying to put all my hopes and dreams onto Rory. You know that I do not regret having her as she is the best thing in my life, but I just wished I had the chance to do what she did. I also wanted to travel around the world and wanted to go to university and I had to be a mum."

"Oh, Lore!" Luke said hugging his wife closer. There was nothing that he could do to make all the pain go away, they had to learn how to live with it as time has only one direction and there is not going back. They had to make the most of what they had left of it and enjoy every single moment of their reality.

—

"Everything okay, Ace?" Logan asked as he moved from his laptop to take the baby from Rory.

"Yeah, I think so." Rory said slightly upset.

"Then why the face?" Logan asked once he placed Layla in her basinet that was next to Rory's bed.

"I just…I do not want to hurt my mum." Rory said with tears in her eyes. The fact that her hormones were still all over the place did not help either.

"What makes you say that?" Logan asked calmly as he put a hand around Rory. He knew the influence that Lorelai had over her daughter and that always scared Logan half to death.

"I think I finally figured it out." Rory said, now starting to calm down enough to form coherent sentences.

"Hmm?"

"She is hurt that I found you so early on in life. She had to give up so much for me and I know that she loves me, but she tried to live the life I stole from her through me."

"Rory, don't say that. Lorelai loves you and she is proud of the woman you have become."

"I know she is, but what she and I have is not okay. I love being best friends with my mum, but there needs to be a limit. I intend to keep to that limit when raising Layla. I needed a parent and she was my friend instead and that was not okay. She unconsciously made me do what she would have done and that is not okay either. She does not like the idea of us because it reminds her of what she wished for, of what she could have had."

"Rory.."

"No. I am serious Logan. She is hurt that I have you while she did not have my dad. You are not my dad, Logan. I should have figured it out earlier and I am so sorry. I created this entire mess and almost ruined both of our lives because I am so messed up. It is not just that my dad was not here or that he left so often I had to deal with, I also had to deal with seeing my mum hurt each time he went away. She loved him, Logan. She truly loved him and he was simply not meant to be a father. I see it now."

"Your dad also loves you very much Rory." Logan said seriously while thinking back at all his interactions with the man. He knew that Christopher would give anything for Rory, just like he would for Layla despite having known her only for a short while.

"I know, but it was simply not meant to be."

"Maybe you are right, I do not know what to say here, but know that I am not him and that you won't have to go through the same things. I promise you that."

"I know." Rory said with a small smile, finally believing that Logan would stick around through it all. She was a mess and she was unable to decide what she wanted in life, but she knew that she loved him and that she would have to find a way to change her life and create a happy and safe environment for her daughter. The past was the past and they had to move on, she had to move on with her life and her relationship.

"Good."

"The past is the past and even though it still hurts to think about, I will try to appreciate the good parts and we will make this work Logan. I promise you that I will try and that I won't give up nor run away ever again." Rory said more confidently than ever before.

"I also promise you to never let you go ever again, no matter how much you try, you will never get rid of me ever again." Logan said peacefully.

"Good."

"Good. So, while you were talking to your mum, I was looking at houses here and in Hartford. Where would you like to live?"

"You mean as in together?" Rory asked quite surprised.

"Of course."

"But then how will our new arrangement work?" Rory asked truly confused.

"I will be sleeping in the guest room for the time being and then we will see. You said it as well, we are in this together and we will find a way to make it work. You and I are meant to be a family and we will. Whether that is next week or a month from now, hell even a year from now, we are Rogan and we will make this work. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, one day you will become my wife. I promise you that, you are already my life and I won't let you go." Logan said passionately.

"What about taking things slow?"

"Oh, we will. We will take it as slow as you want. You are not the only one who needs to find peace, I am still hurt by what happened, but there is no life for me without you in it. However, I do not mean to pressure you. If you decide that we are better off as friends, then that is fine as well. Look at Ben Affleck and Jen, they are making it work somehow."

"You know about them?"

"I run a media group Ace, remember?"

"I know, but I never thought you would be interested in such things."

"There are many things about me that you will have to learn, Ace." Logan said secretly smiling as he was thinking that Ben and Jennifer were actually still together or back together, despite all the media coverage so he hoped that Rory and him would end up the same. It was not confirmed, but it does not make any sense for those two not to be together considering that they are clearly in love with each other. Rory was thinking the same thing, but Logan had no idea.

Rory hesitated for a moment, but she knew it was the right decision for the three of them.

"Back to your question. Start looking at places in New York."

Logan then turned to Rory in complete shock as that was definitely something he had not been expecting.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again I tried to keep it real and I hope that the conversation between Lorelai and Luke made some sense. I am not happy with it as I felt that I might have not been able to convey the feelings properly, but I do hope that they come across as intended. Until next time. Don't forget to leave me your thoughts in a comment :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Thank you so much for the support once again. I cannot believe just how many of you are still around. I cannot even begin to express in words just how much it means that you are still enjoying this story and that you like the direction I am taking the story. Life is very complicated at this time and I am sort of mourning my undergraduate years, but I hope to be able to complete tis story soon.**

Chapter 19

"New York?!" That was one city that Logan did not even bother considering. While he loved the city that never sleeps and always enjoyed the fast rhythm of the city and it would have been the most comfortable for him to live there so that he would not have to commute so many times per month, he dismissed the thought before it turned into something more as he was certain that Rory would want to stay closer to her mum and Luke.

"Yes." Rory said with conviction. "New York"

"Ace, are you sure? You know that you do not have to do that for me, right? I would be happy living here or in Hartford and commuting every once in a while."

"I know, but I want to. More than just that, I need to get away from here, at least for a while. It is time to leave the fantasy land that is Stars Hollow and live in the real world."

"I am going to ask one last time, are you sure? Will you be okay living so far away from Lorelai?"

"Yes. I think that is best for us and for Layla. I want her to have everything that I did not have growing up, I want for her to have the opportunity to grow up in a place that is real. It will not be easy, but I honestly believe it is better that way. Just look at how I turned out! Also, it is not that far away from here. We could come and visit and mum and Luke can do the same."

"Okay, but then why not Hartford?"

"There is nothing left for me in Hartford. I considered suggesting moving into my grandparents' house as my grandma could not bring herself to sign the papers and sell the house in the end, however we need a new place. We need to start fresh somewhere far away from all of this and all the drama so that we can focus on our lives together. However, if you would prefer living somewhere else then I would be happy to consider the suggestions. I want what is best for you as well. As for me, New York or another big city would be best."

"New York is perfect for me as well. I am sure dad would have wanted me there anyway, so this gives him less reason to lose him temper as often. Plus, that would give me the opportunity to be in the same place as my best friends once again. I really missed seeing them in person more often."

"Oh my, what have I done? You mean that if we move to New York I will have to babysit four instead of one?" Rory asked in teasing voice.

"Hey, don't be mean. They mean well, but you know how the boys are."

"Yes, I do." Rory said fondly as she thought of the three men who refused to grow up. "On a more serious note though, what happened with Mitchum. You never did mention what he said or how he reacted."

"Oh Ace, you would not believe me even if I tried."

"Try me."

"Okay, you asked for it."

A few minutes later

"Wow! He did all that? I am so sorry Logan, it was not fair for you to find out that way."

"No, it was not." Logan said honestly. There was not point in pretending that everything was okay, when it was clearly not. "However, he did surprise me. I still cannot believe that he did not react badly. He seemed quite proud in the end, dare I say. It was like I stepped into a parallel universe. I honestly have never seen him behave like that in the past."

"Wow. I don't know what to say, Logan. I am glad that he seemed to accept the idea so easily. I would not want for Layla to be rejected by her grandparents the way my father's parents rejected me."

"I cannot speak for my mother or grandfather, but it seemed that Mitchum was okay with all of this. He seems to get along with Honor's kids just fine, so why would Layla be an exception."

"Because she is a Gilmore…" Rory said quietly.

"Don't think like that. There is nothing wrong with being a Gilmore."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here, for coming for us or at least for Layla even though I never got the chance to tell you about her. Thank you for caring and for taking care of us when we need it."

"Always Ace." Logan said with a small smile. No matter how much he tried, he was under the Gilmore Girl spell and it was time to accept it. He loved Rory and loved being part of her crazy world, but a part of him wondered what it would have been like if he had never met her. That was an unpleasant thought. Things were not perfect between them, far from in fact, however Logan was certain that it was meant to be and no matter how long it would take for the two of them to move on from all the hurt they caused each other, they will do so together.

—

The next morning

"Morning, son. What are you doing up?" Luke asked the blonde man sitting at the kitchen table.

As soon as Logan heard Luke's voice he felt the need to scream like a little girl. He has been so focused on finding a place to live in new York that he had not noticed Luke's presence until he decided to speak. Furthermore, he dreaded being alone with the man. He had always been fearful of him, but now even more so.

"Morning, sir..Uhmm, I mean Mr. Danes. Good morning." Logan stuttered which was so unlike him. He used to deal with business executives on a daily basis and the flannel wearing diner owner freaked him out.

"Want some coffee?" Luke then asked Logan noticing that the boy was not going to say anything else.

"Yes, please. Just a small cup though as I would not want Rory to get jealous."

"Sure." Luke really, but really disliked the fact that he got his Rory pregnant, especially the way he did it, but hearing him think about Rory made him smile. The remembered when Rory finally realised that she could not drink coffee. It was truly an unforgettable day.

"Thank you."

"So, what are you doing up at this hour?"

"I am looking for a new place to live in the states. Now, with the baby we need to look for a bigger place and to take into consideration the school districts for when Layla is older."

"Hmm. Good. She deserves all the best, Rory does too."

"I know."

"Why New York though?" Luke finale asked. He was not the nosey type, but it was important so he made an exception this one time.

"Rory wants to live in New York." Logan said quietly, slightly afraid of Luke's reaction.

"Good. I won't lie, Lorelai will hate the idea, but as much as it pains me to see the two of them move, it is best for them to live far away from here."

"Yeah, that is what I am afraid of. Do you really think so?"

"Yes." Luke said and Logan nodded his head in acceptance.

"I am sorry you had to find out this way." Luke the words escape his mouth. He was not sure whether he wanted to say anything, his feeling for the boy were still unclear, but something told him it was for the best.

"Thank you." Logan said with a small smile.

"I told her to tell you, but she was afraid. However, I will not make any excuses for her. I kept my mouth shut, but I know that what she did was wrong. I met my daughter when she was already a teenager and I know how it feels to be in the dark."

"Wow. Thank you fro telling me all of this. I truly needed to hear it." Logan said with a grateful expression in his eyes. He truly expected for the older man to kill him and not try to make him fell better. "Does it ever get better?"

"It does with time, but you will never forget. It is hard knowing that you ere not there or that they did not tell you." Luke said and once again Logan nodded as he had no idea what to say in return. He wanted to hear a yes, he hoped for a yes, but he also knew that it was just wishful thinking.

"It will be okay kid. You came here the moment you found out. It is clear how much you care. It was a tough few months for all of us, but we should all be grateful that both of them are alright and that they are here with us. Also, if you ever need to talk, you can always call me."

"Thank you so much. For everything. Thank you for taking care of my girls and for all your support. Thank you for not killing me."

"Oh, but I so want to. However, I won't. That sweet baby girl needs her dad and as long as your behave, I won't harm you in any way."

"Understood."

"I am going to go now as I think that Layla is about to ask to be fed. Thank you for the coffee and for the advice though."

"Anytime kid, anytime."

TBC

 **AN: Sorry! I know that this is short, especially compared to the previous chapter, but I wanted to get something out. I had it written since January, but did not have the time or energy to go over it again. I have been more stressed after the exams than during the exams.. Anyway, until next time. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thank you guys so much for the review! I cannot tell you just how happy I am that you are still here. Now, the challenging part is to be able to write the following chapters as soon as possible, but most importantly to maintain the same voice.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 20**

As soon as Logan returned to Rory's childhood bedroom he saw his newborn daughter moving around and looking pretty unhappy with the lack of attention. Despite the short time he had spent with her, he already knew that it was a sign that she was hungry. She always had the same expression on her face moments before she was going to start wailing. It was definitely not his favourite sound, he loved her to death, but it was heartbreaking to see her so desperate for food, especially since it was something he could not really help her his career, albeit short, he had dealt with an impressive amount of business men who felt like "wailing" and he managed to get them to calm down more often than not, but Layla, she was something else. She had a personally of her own and it could not wait to manifest itself. Sometimes he even wondered why he was not expecting it, it should have been obvious as after all, she was a Gilmore girl…

"Come here pretty girl." Logan said as he picked her up from her fancy DockaTot (yes, he knew about them since his sister had made him buy one for each of her children).

"Are you hungry, sweet girl?"

"Do you think you can wait a while longer? Mummy and I were up pretty late last night. The moment Logan said the words out loud, Layla started screaming. There is no way one can negotiate with babies, they all do as they wish.

"You are from Management, aren't you?" Logan said thinking about the animated movie his sister forced him to watch the last he visited. "It would make quite a lot of sense actually. Dealing with you is just like dealing with some of our most important investors. I love you anyway, you know?"

While Logan kept talking to his daughter, Rory woke up (as it was impossible not to), however she did not say anything at first. Watching Logan interact with their daughter when he thought that she was not watching was incredible. She cannot believe she was so foolish to believe that Logan would reject their daughter.

She often staid quiet recently, even though it was unlike her. Things with Logan were shaky at best, so it was not like she actually knew what to say to him. Talking to Logan about anything and everything was the easiest thing and yet, now it seemed impossible. It was like they had nothing in common anymore or she was too afraid to bring up the wrong subject and annoy him. She felt like she had to walk on eggshells around him and she hated that feeling. It was like the connection between them was no longer there and there was no one to blame but herself. Part of her was incredibly worried that no matter how confident Logan seemed that they would be able to move past it all and start anew together, they would end up apart as per usual. Things with them never seemed to work out, despite the fact that no matter where life took them, they seemed to end up in the same place.

As much as Logan wanted to let Rory sleep for a while longer, Layla seemed to have a completely different idea so he has no choice but turn to Rory and pass her the baby. As soon as he turned, Logan was quite surprised to see Rory awake and sitting instead of lying down on the bed. He used to be able to sense her move and that made him slightly sad. When they met back in Hamburg, it was like nothing changed despite the passage of the yeas. Now, it has been only a few months and it was like everything changed. However, Logan refused to give up on them. As hurt as he was, he was finally convinced that no matter where they are and what they are doing, they are meant to be together. No one will ever compare to his Gilmore Girl.

"Give her to me" Rory said softly.

"Here, sssh pretty girl. Here is mummy."

This was not the first time he had seen Rory feed, but it was the most incredible sight. Back when he was in his twenties and first considered the idea of having a child with Rory, he thought that he would be jealous, considering just how much he enjoyed paying attention to that specific part of her anatomy, but he was not. He developed a new form of appreciation for her breasts. They were what kept his little girl fed and he could not be more grateful.

"Before you go out there, I just wanted to let you know that I bumped into Luke outside." As much as he did not want to break the silence, he had to mention the fact that Luke was aware that they were looking for flats outside Stars Hollow. Furthermore, he wanted to check that Rory did not change her mind as it was typical of her to do so.

"Okay.."

"Were you serious about moving to New York?" Logan wanted to approach the subject in a much nicer tone than it probably came across, but he just could not help himself. He could not image making all of these plans for them again just so they could fall apart, again.

"Yes." Rory said with as much conviction as she could muster. It hurt her to leave everything behind and it was quite scary, but it was time. There was no way they could rekindle whatever there was between them without first leaving the past behind. Stars Hollow was always going to be there and it was not like they were going to move on the other side of the country.

"Okay." Logan said slightly relieved. He did not want for Rory to change her mind. He said that he was willing to commute and live wherever Rory wanted and he stood by that, however part of him also wanted for them to move far away from the idyllic town Rory grew up in. Stars Hollow was a great holiday destination and a great place for their daughter to spend her summers, but he could not truly see it as a place where he wanted to school and bring up his baby. As much as he hated to admit, Logan benefited from all those boarding school he attended. He had the opportunity to met people from all around the globe and make friends with some of the future leaders plus, he was exposed to different cultures which made him more open minded. While he could not image sending his princess far away from home, New York schools also provide those opportunities.

"Why are you asking? Did you already find a place?" Rory asked hopeful. She was ready to get out of this house, especially after her last conversation with her mother.

"I found a few, but I wanted to run them by you first."

"You do not need to do that, It will be your place so it should something you like."

"No, Rory. I meant when I said that you are it and this will be our first official place together; ours in every sense. I know that you never felt comfortable living in the New Haven flat once I moved out, so I do not want a repeat of that."

"Okay" Rory said with a smile.

"Now we just have to tell the families."

"Yeah, yes do." Logan said with less enthusiasm this time. He could not imagine Lorelai being happy about the new development. Furthermore, he still had to talk to the rest of his family about the latest addition. Hopefully Mitchum did the nice thing for once and told everyone so he did not have to. When it came to his family, Logan felt like his teenage self again and he hated that feeling.

 **TBC**

 **AN: Don't forget to review! I want to know what you think. Don't worry about leaving criticism. I believe negative comments are just as important as they give me an idea of what to improve.**


End file.
